


Lost It All (Re-Edited)

by SavageWords



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageWords/pseuds/SavageWords
Summary: Andy and Katerina met when they were kids back in Cincinnati. Katerina lived next door to Andy’s grandfather and one day when Andy’s football landed in her yard, their friendship started. From then on out they were inseparable. All through their school years they were attached to the hip. Katerina always saw Andy as much more than a friend, yet Andy saw her as one of the guys. However she never got to tell him before he left to make his dreams come true in LA. Now it’s years later and its Andy who is surprised at the very much grown up Katerina when Ashley drags them all to a rock-n-roll fashion show to the see the “hot models”. When they are finally reunited will Katerina still have feelings for her best friend, or is it Andy’s turn now to get his best friend to notice him?
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

“Crap!” 

“Andy! You know I don’t like it when you talk like that.” The older man chuckled as he looked over at his grandson that he was playing catch with. The football that they were playing with landed over it his next door neighbor’s yard and his grandson looked as if the world had ended. “Just go over and get your ball. The Stevens are very friendly. They won’t get angry.”

Andy Biersack, aged 9, gave his grandfather a nod as he trudged over in his Bengals football gear. Whenever he and his grandfather played catch with his football, Andy always wore his Cincinnati Bengals football jersey and his helmet. He loved football and especially his favorite team. Going over to the neighbor’s yard, Andy unlatched the front gate and walked into the yard. Just then the front door opened and a young girl about his age came down the front porch. 

“Is that your ball that landed in my yard?” The little girl asked innocently. 

“Yep!” Andy nodded his head. “Me and my grandpa were playing throw and catch and I sorta forgot to do the catch part.” 

The little girl burst into giggles as she covered her mouth with her hand. “That’s ok. I’m not good at catching either. I can throw really good though!” she told him. “I’m Katerina.” 

“I’m Andy and that’s my grandpa.” Andy grinned and then pointed back to his grandfather. He giggled when Katerina waved to his grandpa. 

Walking down the stairs, Katerina grabbed the football and then with all her might threw the football to Andy. It wasn’t a perfect spiral but it a good enough throw to make Andy drop his jaw as he caught it. He started to jump up and down. “WOW!” he laughed. “That was amazing!” He turned his head. “Did ya see that Grandpa?” he yelled out.

“Yes Andy I saw that. Why don’t you ask your new friend if she can come over to play?” his grandfather asked.

“Can ya?” Andy asked as his eyes lit up.

Katerina sighed. “I wish I could but I have to go to piano lessons. But maybe another time?” Just then she heard her mother calling her from inside the house. “I have to go! But I’ll see you later Andy!” She waved to him as she ran back towards the house. 

“Bye Katerina!” Andy waved as he watched her go. He hugged his ball towards his chest. He’d definitely be seeing her again!

  
~ ~ ~

  
“Have I mentioned how much I hate chemistry?” Andy slammed his locker as he leaned against it, closing his eyes. 

“Well maybe if you actually stayed home once and awhile and studied instead of pretending you were 18 so you could date some chick, then maybe you’d pass!” Katerina retorted as she shoved her books into her locker. 

Smirking, Andy opened his eyes and turned towards his best friend as he raised his arm above himself as he leaned towards her. “Aw come on Kitty Kat, are you jealous?” he teased. 

Katerina growled at the nickname Andy used for her. It was his special one for her he used since they were twelve. Now that they were both fifteen she knew that she should be used to it now. “No, I’m not jealous. You can date whoever you want to date.” You deserve better Andy. “I’m just tired of doing your damn homework for you.” She mock glared at him. “You’re smart and you just throw it away.” 

“But I have so many better things to do!” Andy groaned. “Speaking of that are you coming to hear the band play this weekend?”

Sighing, Katerina grabbed her Spanish book from her locker as she slammed it closed. “I’ll have to see. Grandma might need me to go with her to dialysis.” When Katerina was eleven both of her parents got into a fatal car accident and now her grandmother was raising her. Thankfully she didn’t have to leave Cincinnati because she was seriously afraid she and her grandmother would have to leave to live with her Uncle in Kentucky. 

Andy grabbed both of her shoulders and stared down at her. “You have to come! I need my best friend there, Kitty Kat!” 

“I said I’d try, Andy!” Katerina protested. “Besides, isn’t your girlfriend going to be there? Won’t she think it’s weird that a young girl will be there as well?” She smirked. It was well known that Andy was lying his ass off about his age to date an older woman. The woman had no idea that Andy was only fifteen. He told her that he was eighteen, the same age as his girlfriend. 

“I don’t care what she says. I want you there.” Andy told her. Just then a bunch of Andy’s guy friends called his name. He turned his head. “Be right there!” He turned back to Katerina. “Hey I have to go. I’ll see you later. You’re the best friend ever!” He kissed her cheek as he took off.

Staring after Andy, Katerina sighed. “Yeah, I’m the best friend. Yep, friend zoned for life.” She hugged her books to her chest and walked to her next class. She knew he’d never get how she really felt about him. But then she could never tell him. At least she’d have him as a friend, right?

  
~ ~ ~

“Are you really leaving tomorrow?” Katerina tried to hold back the tears. It couldn’t be happening. No, she couldn’t lose Andy. She already lost her parents and now her grandma wasn’t doing well. On top of that her best friend just told her he was leaving tomorrow for LA. This was the worst Christmas ever.

“Come on Kitty Kat.” Andy stroked her cheek. “You know I have to do this. My music is my life. I have to give this a shot. This town holds nothing for me here. LA is where the music scene is happening.”

_This town holds nothing for me here_. The words echoed in her head. The pain followed. Katerina swallowed hard. “You just turned eighteen. You haven’t even graduated high school!” she pointed out. “You need your high school diploma.” she told him.

Giving her a pointed look, Andy scoffed. “Katerina lets be real. I don’t need to graduate high school to sing or write music. I can do that without that piece of paper. I’ve been doing it for years without it. This town is killing me. Nothing will happen here. Please? Please be happy for me?” he asked softly. 

She knew she had to be happy for him. She was going to lose him anyway. “I’m going to miss you so much.” her voice cracked. 

“Aw Kitty Kat, I’m going to miss you too!” Andy wrapped his arms around her and gave her a huge hug. “You’re my best friend and without your support I couldn’t have done this without you!” He rubbed her back. “As soon as I get out there and get settled, I’ll call you right away. You can even come visit me, ok?” he promised. “Then when I get my band up and running, you’ll have exclusive bragging rights to be the bestest friend of the lead singer of the most popular rock band ever!” 

Katerina couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Andrew Dennis Biersack what am I going to do with you?” She playfully ruffled his hair. 

“Hey!” he protested. “First, watch the hair!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Second, give me a kiss on the cheek and wish me a good trip. I still have to pack.”

Knowing this was the end; Katerina let her lips brush against Andy’s cheek. “You be careful and take care of yourself. Promise me?” she whispered. 

“Always. I swear I’ll contact you as soon as I’m settled.” Andy crossed his heart. “Goodbye Katerina Anna Stevens. You will always be my best friend.” He gave her another kiss on the cheek before he turned and was gone. 

Watching him go, Katerina had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew then that it was going to be the last time she saw him. At least for a very very long time. “Goodbye Andy.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

“Come on! Hurry up guys!” Ashley came barging into Andy’s hotel suite where everyone had congregated as they were getting ready for the night. CC was fixing his hair as Jake was putting on his boots. Jinxx was just sitting in the chair reading one of the rock mags as he waited for the others. 

“What is your hurry?” Andy slipped on his black tank as he pulled it over his head. “We’re just going out to a club tonight.” He grabbed his chains, including his typical rosary he wore. “It’s nothing new.”

“Actually we’re going to that rock-n-roll fashion show tonight.” CC corrected him as he finished with his hair. 

Andy froze as he was putting on his black leather jacket and stared at his drummer. “What….the….fuck?” he sputtered out. “We’re rock stars. We don’t DO fashion shows. We do clubs, bars and hell even the occasional strip club. But fashion shows? Dude, do we look like we belong on America’s Next Top Model?”

Ashley and Jake snickered as Jinxx snorted. “It’s not that kind of fashion show Andy!” 

Ashley shook his head. “It’s a rock-n-roll fashion show. Hot models walk down the runway to rock music in clothes from designers that design for the rock world. It’s more our style. Besides I hear that new hot model Kat will be there.” he playfully moaned. “I would do anything to feel her claws sink into me.”

“Down boy.” Jake patted Ashley’s shoulder. 

“Cold shower now!” Andy shook his head as he finished dressing. “The last thing we need is for you to be modeling something so not in her size.” he laughed as he dodged a pillow coming from Ashley. 

“Fuck off Biersack!” Ashley flipped him off. 

“So hot chicks in leather and rock music?” Andy grinned. “I think I could be down for that.”

“Like you had a choice!” CC laughed. 

“Come on I don’t want to be late!” Ashley clapped his hands. 

The rest of the guys mumbled as they gathered their wallets and everything they would need for the night. It didn’t take long for them to exit the hotel room and head to the front lobby. Being in New York for the weekend was a curse and a blessing for them. They had a gig tomorrow night but tonight was their night off. Leave it to Ashley to find something for them that dealt with hot women. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach Radio City Music Hall. Emblazoned on the marquee was the sign for the 3rd Annual Leather and Lace Fashion Show. It seemed that other celebrities had the same idea as they did because limos were pulling up to the red carpet and piling out. The press was there and snapping pictures of everyone. Andy did his best to smile and keep a good attitude on his face. The truth was he and his girlfriend, Tori, were having problems at the moment. Tori didn’t want to join him on tour and yet she didn’t understand why he had to spend so many months on the road. She wanted all his attention and it was a bone of contention between them. 

Walking behind his bandmates into Radio City, Andy was handed a VIP pass by Ashley. “Here, I scored these for us.” He gave his lead singer the pass as he looked around excitedly. Ashley was like a kid in a candy store as was Jinxx. Being the only single ones in the band he liked to sample the wares. “Let’s go find our seats.” Ashley pushed CC and Andy gently towards the room where the fashion show would take place.

“Dude that better be your hand on my back!” CC growled. “I swear I hope you take a chick home tonight because you need to calm down.” 

Andy shook his head. He missed Tori and wished she was here with him. Maybe he should go home to LA for a few days? The guys would understand. He smiled a fake smile at the people who recognized him on the way to his seat. He waved to fans and even signed some autographs. That’s when he saw the seats that Ashley got for them. Right up in the front row. Of course. 

The band sat down and Ashley was bouncing with excitement. Jake looked over at him. “This better be good. Who knows maybe I can get Ella something later.” He shrugged. 

“Ooo kinky.” CC snickered. 

Just then the house lights dimmed to let everyone know the fashion show would be starting. The boys got the rest of their giggles and laughter out. Ashley and CC were nudging each other like a couple of teenage boys and once again Andy wondered what the hell he was doing there. Then there was an explosion of music as the show started. The first song to play was “I’m Not An Angel” by Halestorm as if to mock the Victoria Secret Angels. The first model came walking down wearing a black leather corset that was laced up tightly and a pair of black lace panties. The corset had garters that were attached to black sheer stockings and the model was wearing black stiletto heels. Her breasts were pushed up due to the corset and bounced with every step she took. 

“Fuck me!” CC and Ashley both exclaimed at once as she walked past them. 

Jake burst out laughing as Andy couldn’t resist snickering. “I’ll take one of those with the model included.” Jinxx pointed. 

“I have to admit this was one of your better ideas, Ash.” CC patted him on the back. 

“See!” Ashley laughed. “What did I tell you?” He clapped his hands. “It’s like legalized porn!”

Over the next few minutes more models came and walked down the runway in various form of dress. They were wearing different forms of leather and lace garments that made their bodies look as if they were made for sin. The boys were all drooling, even Andy. 

Then suddenly over the loud speaker the opening strains of “In The End” began to play. The boys of Black Veil Brides sat up and started to laugh as they looked at each other. “No fucking way!” Ashley pounded on his knees. “I can’t wait to see the chick that comes out to this song!”

They didn’t have to wait long because from the back came the next model. It was a blonde model wearing a white brocade corset that pushed up her breasts fully. She wore skimpy white lace panties. The sheer white stockings covered her legs that ended in clear stiletto heels. Her blonde hair was piled up on her head in a French Twist. She was walking to the beat of the music and everyone could tell she was into the song. Even though she wasn’t supposed to, she was silently mouthing the lyrics. The crowd loved it as she walked confidently down the runway. 

“YES!” Ashley screamed. “It’s Kat!” He pointed. “Isn’t she hot as hell?” He pushed CC’s shoulder. 

“Fuck you were right. I want those claws in me too. Hey, she knows our song!” CC laughed. 

Andy had his eyes on the model from the second she came out. There was something about her that completely caught his attention. She was beautiful. From the way her body moved to the way the lingerie fit her. He knew he shouldn’t be looking but there was no way he could take his eyes off her. His body started to pay attention because he felt himself becoming aroused in his skinny jeans. 

Kat moved down the runway as she turned and posed for the cameras. She loved this song and had chosen it herself for her turn. She prepared to make her way back up the runway when she caught the guys in leather on her left. She smiled slightly at them when suddenly she couldn’t help but freeze. So she did what came naturally, she posed in front of them to cover up her mistake. That’s when she saw him. 

_Andy_

**Andy Biersack**

Her long lost best friend from home who promised her he’d call her when he got to LA but never did. Suddenly she wasn’t Kat, the model who had everything. No, she was scared little Katerina who was alone in the world and had nothing. She found herself staring into his electric blue eyes as she heard his voice fill his head. 

Andy thought he was having a hallucination. No, this couldn’t be the person he thought it was standing in front of him. This couldn’t be his Kitty Kat. But staring at the gorgeous model in front of him, it was Katerina Stevens staring back at him. Yeah, sure, she’d grown up on him. But then that’s what happens when you don’t see someone for a long time. He licked his lips and bit down on the lower one. Just as he was going to say something, Ashley interrupted him.

“Kat come to the man of your dreams!” Ashley held out his arms playfully.

Katerina snapped to attention and realized what she was doing. She made a dramatic pose to the music and then turned on her heel and walked down the rest of the runway. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she tried to focus. She knew she’d be in huge trouble for stopping on the runway. However all she could think of was Andy’s face in the crowd. Andy…her long lost best friend…..and the first love of her life.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like this and comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

  
Katerina sat her dressing table as she finished taking off her stage makeup. She stared at the reflection in the mirror and wondered just who the woman was staring back at her. Known throughout the modeling world as “Kat”, she was famous for being one of the top models. Yet to those who really knew her, she was just Katerina. She had few friends here in New York. After graduation her grandmother passed away from kidney failure and she was shipped off to her Uncle Bert’s in Kentucky. But that was only temporary. Her Aunt Teresa didn’t want her there and made it very uncomfortable for Katerina to stay there. So Katerina took all the inheritance that her grandmother left her and took off to New York. It was far away from Kentucky and on the opposite side of the country from Andy Biersack. After all he hadn’t called her like he promised and why should she go search for him? Her best friend abandoned her, just like everyone else in her life. 

Her first months in New York were brutal. She took any job she could from working at Starbucks to a movie theater. That’s when she was discovered by a rep from IMG models. She was brought in for test shots and they loved her fresh clean look. She started off doing commercial shoots and then slowly moved up to high fashion. Now her name was well known. Katerina made good money and she went by the moniker, Kat. Yet Andy never came. 

“Hey Kat, you have some VIP fans waiting for you.” The stage manager stuck his head in the dressing room. 

“Yeah ok. Tell them I’ll be right there.” She put a fake smile on her face as she nodded. Getting up she walked over to her stuff. Katerina put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a red satin tank. Then she put on her knee high black boots. To top the look off she put on her black leather jacket. Making sure she looked alright in the mirror, Katerina took a deep breath and headed out of the dressing room.

Ashley was the first one to see her. “Now there is the woman of my dreams.” 

Katerina found herself blushing. She knew exactly who the guys where. How could she not? She laughed softly as she walked over to them. “You must have some pretty vivid dreams Mr. Purdy.” She shook her finger at him.

“She knows who I am!” Ashley teased. “I’m in Heaven!” He clutched his chest where his heart was.

“You have no idea about his dreams.” Jake groaned. 

Katerina burst out laughing. “I’m not sure I want to.” She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. “I take it you guys know who I am? It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”

“Ooo I take it we have a fan as well?” Jinxx asked as he winked. 

“Maybe.” Katerina’s eyes twinkled with mischief. 

“Hello Kitty Kat.” Andy’s voice was soft as he broke the spell that everyone was creating. 

Spinning around, Katerina turned to face Andy and she stared at him. She felt her breath catch in her chest as she tried to breathe. He stood about a foot away from her and to her it felt like miles. Wearing a pair of ripped up blue skinny jeans, they clung to his hips. He wore a black button up shirt that was topped off by his trademark black leather jacket. His hair was shorter on top but the fringe came down to his chin. But hell, those eyes. Those eyes haunted her dreams to this day. They were so bright blue that she swore they saw right through her. She licked her lower lip. “Hey Andy.”

Ashley looked from Katerina to Andy and then back again. “Wait, am I missing something? Do you two….know each other?”

“We’re just old acquaintances—“ 

“We’re best friends—“

They answered at the same time. 

Andy stared at Katerina with a hint of hurt in his eyes. “Old acquaintances?” he challenged. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Katerina crossed her arms over her chest. “Best friends?” Her brows arched. “Funny, I thought best friends were supposed to keep in contact with each other? Not tell you goodbye and then leave, never to speak to you again until seven years later.”

“Oh shit…” Jinxx muttered. 

“Kitty Kat….” Andy started.

“NO!” Katerina pointed her finger at him. “You lost the right to call me that when you walked out of the door seven years ago. I’m Katerina. Or Kat.”

Andy looked like he had been sucker punched in the gut. 

“Kat you know Andy doesn’t always think.” Ashley tried to lighten the mood. “Why don’t you come out with us for drinks? I’ve been dying to meet you. That’s why I dragged these guys to the show. Just to see you.”

Katerina’s face softened as she smiled at Ashley. “That’s so sweet. It’s nice to be appreciated.” 

Her words hit Andy right where it hurt and he glared over at Katerina and Ashley as they joked and laughed at each other. It felt as if his heart was being torn out as he watched his best friends joking around with each other. What hurt the most was that Katerina was right. He walked out and he never called her like he promised. All he cared about the time was the music and his dreams. He had no excuse. Because of that he lost his best friend. 

“So Kat here is going to the club with us, isn’t that great?” Ashley grinned. 

“Yeah, that’s great. Just great.” Andy sighed. Just wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

  
The rock music was pounding off the walls of the club and the neon lights were casting the gyrating dancers in a sensual light. In the VIP section of the club, the members of the BVB were all seated in a large booth as the drinks flowed among all of them. Katerina sat between Ashley and CC while Andy sat across from her. She laughed at something that Jake said while taking a drink of her whiskey. “Jesus Jake! Remind me never to play the jelly bean game with you!” 

“I’m serious! Those fucking things are disgusting!” Jake exclaimed as he threw back his head and downed his own drink.

“Now come on Kat.” Ashley moved closer to her as he smirked. He slid his arm around the back of the booth and around her shoulders. “Tell us what we really want to know.”

Smirking, Katerina took another drink and licked the alcohol off her full lips. “Yes, Ashley we’re really naked underneath the lingerie.”

CC was taking a drink of his booze and began to cough as Katerina spoke because he started laughing as she said that. Jinxx slapped him on the back as he was laughing himself. “Fuck Kat!” he kept laughing. “You have to warn us when you say stuff like that.”

“What?” she asked in mock innocence. “Isn’t that what you all were thinking?”

Ashley grabbed his abs he was laughing so hard. “Wellll…. actually one of the things but not what I was going to ask you.” 

Katerina playfully shrugged. “Ohhhh!” She grinned. “What is it you wanted to know?”

Ashley leaned against her. “What was our Andy like back when he was growing up?”

Moving her eyes over across the table, Katerina locked eyes with Andy. He was slowly sipping his drink as he stared at her. His emotions were in a whirlwind but he tried to keep calm on the outside. His friends seem to really take to Katerina, but could he really blame them. She was outgoing and sweet. It was the same reason he became friends with her all those years ago as well. Seeing her now after all these years felt as if he were in a dream or a fog. All he really wanted was to be alone with her so he could hug her and explain everything. But instead they were here partying away here in the club. He never wanted to be back in the hotel more than now. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my boring childhood back in Ohio.” Andy shook his head as he took another drink.

“Hell yah we do!” Jinxx grabbed his shoulder and shook it. “Come on Kat, spill it!”

Katerina found herself once again lost in Andy’s blue eyes. Even with the dimness of the lights and the smoke of the club, she could see deeply in his eyes. “Andy was my best friend since I was young. He was always there for me.” She threw back her head and downed more whiskey. “At least until he wasn’t.”

“Come on Kitty Kat, that’s not fair!” Andy snapped. 

“Don’t you tell me what’s not fair!” Katerina lashed out. She stood up and grabbed Ashley’s hand. “Let’s go dance.”

Ashley knew when it was time to diffuse the situation. “Sure thing Purdy girl!” He winked at her before leading her off to the dance floor. 

Andy slammed his glass down on the table before grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring himself another one. This wasn’t the way he pictured his reunion with Katerina going at all. He downed the whiskey and ignored the burning in his throat. He welcomed it because it was overshadowing the burning in his chest. Before he knew it he felt a heavy arm slung around his shoulder and he looked up to find CC sitting next to him. “I don’t want to talk about it.” he grumbled. 

“You need to talk about it because you’re acting like an asshole.” CC sighed. 

“Gee thanks.” Andy replied sarcastically. “And here I’m having such a great time.” He took another drink of his whiskey. 

“Come on; tell ole CC all about the sexy model that used to be your best friend.” CC playfully patted Andy’s head. 

Andy growled as he pushed away CC’s hand. “Knock it the fuck off. I told you, never touch the hair.” 

“But you’re so pretty!” CC snickered. “Now come on! Tell me about Kat.” he pressured. 

“Fine fine!” Andy sighed. “We met when we were kids. We became friends almost instantly and practically never were apart. Anytime I needed her, she was there. I did the same for her. She lived next to my grandpa. We were so close. I could tell her anything and I knew all her secrets. Hell she covered for me when I used to date that older chick in high school. Fuck, Kitty Kat did all my homework so I could go on the dates.”

“Shit man, what the fuck went wrong?” CC shook his head as he took a drink.

Andy let out a sound that was half grunt and half laugh. “Apparently me.” He laughed bitterly. “I left for LA the day after I turned eighteen. I promised to call her when I got settled and even promised she could visit.” 

“So what’s bad about that?” CC asked.

Andy turned and looked at him. “I never called her. I started the band and…..”

“And?” CC pressed.

“And things took off.” Andy finished. “All I thought about was the music and my dreams.”

CC put his head in his hands. “You mean you never called her…at all? You never contacted her at all?” He watched as Andy shook his head. “You fucking idiot!” He cuffed Andy on the back of the head. “Kat seems like she’s so sweet and if what you’re telling me is true, she stood by your dorky ass. Then you go and just dump her as your friend?” 

“Yea I fucked up!” Andy growled. “I know!” he yelled. “Don’t you think I’ve been anticipating this moment since I left her? I fucked up CC. She hates me. I’ve lost her.”

“You haven’t lost her man. I mean you’ve reunited with her. Things may work out.” CC shrugged. 

Andy looked over on the dance floor where Ashley and Katerina were dancing together. Their bodies were grinding against each other and they were laughing. Andy’s eyes narrowed as he frowned. “Yeah, I hardly doubt that.” he snapped. 

CC’s eyes followed Andy’s and he grinned. “Ashley seems to be having a good time.” He heard a growl and he turned to look at Andy. “Dude what’s your problem? She’s your best friend, right?” He watched as Andy grabbed the bottle of the whiskey instead of the glass, drinking straight from it. That’s when CC started laughing. “Shit! You like her don’t you?” 

Andy’s head whipped to look at CC. “I do not!” he yelled. “I haven’t seen her in years. She’s my—WAS my best friend.”

“Then what the fuck do you care about Ashley dancing with her?” CC smirked. 

“Fuck off.” Andy snarled. 

“I think the lad doth protest too much.” CC snickered. 

Andy stood up and pushed past CC as he headed towards the dance floor. He didn’t need this shit. He didn’t like Katerina like that. She was his best friend and he missed her. He missed her way too damn much. She went and grew up on him. No longer was she the adorable little blonde who leaned on him when she was bullied along with him. No, now she was a fucking model who could have any man she wanted. 

“Are you having fun yet?” Ashley yelled over the music as he pulled Katerina closer to him. He smiled at the model as he moved his hips and his body against hers to the beat of the music.

“I’m having a great time!” Katerina called out. She wrapped her arms around Ashley’s neck as she moved her body against his. “I’m glad I got to meet you guys.” 

“I’m glad I finally got a chance to meet you. I’ve been waiting awhile to finally do it.” Ashley grinned from ear to ear. 

“Aw you’re so sweet. It’s nice knowing I have someone to support me.” Katerina let her head fall on his chest. 

“Do you mind if I cut in?” 

Both Ashley and Katerina turned to see Andy standing there with a smirk on his face. Ashley let go of Katerina and took a step back. “Uh sure thing. I’ll just catch up with Kat later and we’ll have another go at it.” He winked at her. 

“No no wait. I want to dance with Ash now!” Katerina protested. 

Andy stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Katerina’s waist, pulling her tight against his body. “Ashley is going to go get a drink on me. Aren’t ya Ash?” He turned to look at his friend.

Giving Andy a look, he nodded. “Yeah sure. I’ll see you both back at the table.” He turned and walked off.

“Andy!” Katerina glared at him. 

“What?” Andy laughed as he wrapped both arms around Katerina and moved his body against hers. He sighed when she just stood there. “You know the point of a dance is to dance. Ya know, move your body?” he teased. 

Still glaring at him, Katerina slid her arms around his neck as she moved her body. Andy had always been taller than she was and that made her feel safe. Just because she was pissed at him now, that didn’t change. She swallowed hard as she felt his body pressing against hers. She hated herself for still caring about him the way she did. After all these years seeing Andy again made her heart beat faster. 

“I missed you Kitty Kat.” Andy whispered in her ear as they danced together. 

Katerina closed her eyes as she bit her lower lip. His voice was low and husky as it caused her stomach to flip. _Stay mad_, she told herself. “I—I missed you too, Andy.” She couldn’t lie to herself, much less him. “It hurt so much when you left and then I never heard from you.” her voice cracked. 

Andy suddenly pulled her tight against his chest as he hugged her. “I know. Fuck I’m so sorry, Kitty Kat!” He rubbed her back as he closed his eyes. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“If you’re so sorry then why did you just drop me like I never existed, Andy?” Katerina put her hands on his chest and pushed him off her. There was hurt in her blue eyes as she stared at him. “You never called me or let me know you were even ok!” There were tears in her eyes. “The only reason I knew you were alright is when the first Black Veil Brides album came out. That’s when I could breathe easier.”

“Kitty—“ Andy started. 

“I want to go home.” Katerina spun on her heel and walked off the dance floor. She headed towards the table and tried to keep the tears at bay. After all these years Andy could still make her feel things. Reaching the table she put on a brave face.   
Ashley and CC stood up and walked over to her. They both gave her a hug, enveloping her in their arms. “Hey Kat, it’s ok.” CC gave her a kiss on the temple. “Andy means well.” He sighed. 

“I just want to go home guys. It’s been a very long day.” She gave them a half smile. She ruffled each of their hair. “I need to call a cab.”

“Fuck that! We’ll take you home.” Ashley protested. “All we have to do is call our driver and then he can drop you off before he brings us to our hotel.”

“Speaking of that you’re coming to the show tomorrow night, right?” Jake called out. 

“Hell yes you have to come!” Jinxx told her. “You can be our special guest.”

Andy walked back to the table just in time to hear the boys invite Katerina to the show tomorrow night. He licked his lip, playing with his lip ring as he waited for her response. The thought of Katerina being in the crowd while he sang made him smile. He wanted to show off for her. Wanted her to be proud of him. “You should come.” 

Katerina looked over at Andy. “I—I don’t know.”

“Please Kat?” Jinxx begged. “It will be a kick ass show!” 

Ashley took her hand and playfully kissed her knuckles and then kissed her palm. “Please my Purdy woman?” He bat his lashes playfully. 

Looking around to all of the guys, Katerina knew that she had been beat. Especially when she looked at Andy. He had such hope in his eyes and as mad as she was at him she knew she couldn’t say no. She had been dying to see him in concert but the money she earned in the show would be going towards her rent this month. “Fine…fine I’ll go.” Once again she found herself squished between CC and Ashley as they hugged her. 

“Hell yeah!” CC yelled as he hugged her. “We’ll make sure you have a great time. We’ll set you up with some merch as well. After all you need to be dressed properly.” 

“Well this lady needs her beauty sleep so let’s get going.” Katerina shook her head. She couldn’t believe what these guys talked her into. Yet she knew exactly how persuasive Andy was. It was those damn eyes of his that had her. She had to be careful from now on. 

“Come on beautiful, let us escort you home.” Jinxx stood up and offered her his arm. 

Katerina laughed as she slipped her arm in his. “Such a gentleman.” She laid her head upon his shoulder. 

“Always!” Jinxx grinned. When Andy and Ashley snickered, he frowned. “Hey! I am.” He kissed the top of her head. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

  
~ ~ ~

  
Sitting in the limo, Katerina leaned back and sighed. Her body felt worn down and so did her soul. Today had one of the most emotional days of her life. She just thought it would be another show, another gig. But then the man she thought she could let go of walked back into her life. 

“You’re not falling asleep on us are you, Kat?” Jake teased as he nudged her. 

“Nah, I’m not. It’s just been a long day.” She stretched her arms over her head. As she lifted up her arms her shirt raised up enough to reveal her navel ring. It was a white gold ring with a ruby stone hanging from it. 

As soon as the boys saw it their eyes lit up. “What the hell do we have here?” Ashley reached forward and laughed. “Kat you naughty vixen! I likey!” He playfully wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you have any other piercings?”

Jinxx turned to see the way Andy was staring at Katerina and then he nudged CC. “It appears that Andy likey too.” he whispered in his drummer’s ear. CC snickered as he buried his face in Jinxx’s shoulder. 

Katerina smirked. “I have my ears pierced of course. Then I have a nose piercing but I’m not wearing it tonight because of the show. It’s normally on my right side. Then the navel piercing.” She reached down and played with the ring in her navel, making it jump. 

“Damn, I like the fact you’re not like the average model. What about ink? Do you have any tattoos?” Ashley asked. 

“Now Mr. Purdy that’s for me to know and for you never to find out.” Katerina winked.

“Well that’s a hell yes.” Jake laughed. 

“But it’s where she has them that are the secret!” CC clapped his hands. “Fess up Kat.”

“Never!” She shook her, laughing.

Sitting across from her, Andy felt his chest tight as he held his breath. Just when he thought his Kitty Kat couldn’t surprise him anymore, she went and did it. Piercings and ink. Hot damn! His eyes roamed her body as he too wondered just where her ink was. In the show he hadn’t seen any tattoos. But then she could have covered them with makeup. 

Just then the partition that separated the driver from the group came down. “We’re here Miss.” The driver told her. 

All the boys groaned. “I know but the fun has to end sometime.” Katerina told them. “Besides, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Damn straight you will.” Jake told her. 

“I’ll have the limo sent here so you won’t have to drive.” Andy told her. 

Looking over at him, Katerina nodded. “Thank you.”

“Come here Purdy woman. Let me give you a kiss goodnight.” Ashley pulled her close and gave her a big playful kiss on the cheek causing Katerina to laugh. 

“Kisses goodnight!” CC called out. He gave her a big kiss on the other side of the cheek. 

Jake and Jinxx followed by each kissing her cheeks as they told her goodbye. “Bye Kat!” Jake waved to her.

“I’ll walk you to your door.” Andy gave her a small smile as he went to crawl out of the limo with her. 

“You don’t have to.” she went to protest. 

“Kat, its Brooklyn at 2 am in the morning.” Andy raised his eyebrows. “I’m not letting you out of this car alone. When she sighed in defeat, he gave her his full dazzling smile. “Good, no arguments. I like that.”

At seeing his smile Katerina felt the world fall out from under her. It had been so long since she had seen him smile like that. She had forgotten just how beautiful his smile really was. She didn’t even notice the smirks Ashley and CC were giving each other as she got out with Andy trailing after her. 

“Thank you for coming out with us tonight. I know the guys loved it.” Andy started awkwardly. He ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. 

Digging her keys out of her purse, Katerina gave him a wistful smile. “I had a great time with you guys. It’s been a long time since I had that much fun.” She took her keys and unlocked the main gate. She and Andy walked until they got to the front door. She opened it and then she froze. “Fuck!” Her shoulders sagged as she put her hand to her mouth. 

“Kitty Kat? What’s wrong?” Andy came up behind her. 

There in the hallway of her apartment building were all of Katerina’s belongings. Some were tossed haphazardly in boxes. Her suitcases were tossed in a corner and it was evident the person who packed her things had no regard for her things. They just looked to be packed hastily. In fact it looked like someone rifled through the boxes and that scared Katerina. She began to frantically search through the boxes as if paranoid that something was missing. 

“Kat?” Andy asked again. “What’s going on here?”

“Please God!” She muttered to herself as she felt the tears starting to form and fall down her cheeks. “You can take my clothes, but not this.” She tore open the boxes with more panic now as she searched for this object. 

“Katerina!” Andy grabbed her shoulders. “What the fuck is going on?” he raised his voice.

“No! I have to find it!” She tore away from him. “I can replace my clothes but I can’t replace this!” She searched through the nearest box and then she suddenly sagged again as she clutched a picture frame against her chest. “Thank God!” Her shoulders began to shake as the tears fell. 

Andy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her. “Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked as he rubbed her back soothingly. He didn’t dare ask her what she was searching for. It was a picture of some sorts but he was afraid it was a picture of her boyfriend or something. “I take it these are your things?”

Wrapping one arm around his neck, Katerina buried her face in his chest. She nodded as she cried softly. Having Andy’s arms around her once again she felt safe. It felt as if nothing could go wrong and she just wanted to cling to that feeling for a little while longer. It felt like old times again and right now she needed that. Even for only a few minutes. Finally she lifted her head and her cheeks were wet with her tears and her blue eyes glistened. “I’m three months behind on my rent and apparently I just got kicked out. Tonight’s money from the show was supposed to help.” 

Brushing her tears away, Andy felt his heart break as he watched his best friend cry in front of him. He always hated to see Katerina cry and it killed him inside. He pulled her into his arms again as he hugged her. “Kitty Kat, I’m so sorry!” He kissed the top of her head. He rocked her in his arms. 

“I told him I’d get him the money and now…now I don’t have anywhere to go.” Katerina clung to Andy as if he were her life support. Gone was the anger she felt earlier in the evening. All that mattered now was that he was here for her in his space of time when she needed him. She pulled back to look at him. “Do you think—maybe—I could hitch a ride with you guys? You could drop me off at a cheap motel? I can try to find another place in the morning?” She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. 

Nothing was making sense. Ashley said Katerina was a very successful model. So why was she behind in her rent? Andy needed her to talk to him and he had to get to the bottom of this. “No. You’re coming back to my hotel with me.” Andy shook his head. “Tomorrow we’ll both figure this out.”

Katerina shook her head. “No Andy. I don’t want to owe you anything. You have your own problems.” she protested. 

Cupping her face, Andy looked down at her. “Katerina Anna Stevens, you are and always will be my best friend. No matter what.” He caressed her cheek with his thumbs. “If you need me, let me be here for you when you need me. I know I fucked up in the past. I’m here now and I’ll be here from now on.” 

Katerina was still shaking from finding her things in the hallway and being reunited with Andy. Yet looking into his eyes she could see the hurt and the honesty there. She was tired of fighting tonight. She pulled him closer and hugged him. “Alright Andrew Dennis Biersack.” she whispered in his ear. 

Smiling from ear to ear, Andy continued to hug her as he kissed her cheek. “I missed you so fucking much Kitty Kat.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Relief washed over him as he held his best friend in his arms. 

Katerina hugged him tight as she thread her fingers through hair. It felt so good to hug, really hug, Andy again. Try as she might to keep the feelings she felt for him at bay, they crashed over her like a tsunami. “I missed you too. I’m so glad that I’m not alone anymore.” she whispered, thinking only she could hear. 

“I’m going to get the rest of the guys to help with your stuff, ok?” Andy pulled back to smile down at her. “You’re gonna stay with me tonight. Tomorrow we’re gonna find you a new place. But tonight, we have so much to catch up on.” He caressed her cheek. “Speaking of that, what picture where you freaking out about?” 

Katerina found herself blushing now. She covered Andy’s hand with her own as she bit her lower lip. Very slowly she lifted up the picture frame and turned it around. She saw the surprise on Andy’s face and then his own eyes fill with unshed tears. “I could lose all of my belongings…but this. I couldn’t ever lose this.” she spoke softly. In her hands was a picture that had an expensive wooden frame around it. The picture was of her grandmother, a thirteen year old Katerina and a thirteen year old Andy. Andy was hugging her in the picture and they both were laughing. “It’s the two most important people in my life.” 

Andy pulled her to him and hugged her tight. “You mean the world to me. You always have. Come on. Let’s get you out of here. I’m sure the guys are wondering what we’re doing in here for so long.” 

“I can imagine what they think we’re doing.” Katerina laughed, wiping her eyes. “I’m sure I know how Ashley’s mind works.” 

Smirking, Andy wrapped his arm around her and tugged her towards the door. “Come on smartass. Let’s get your crap, all ten tons and head to the hotel.” When she went ahead of him, he playfully smacked her ass. He laughed as she squealed. Things were definitely looking up. Now to keep the guys away from her.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four **

“So this is my hotel suite. You can have the bed and I’ll take the couch.” Andy opened the hotel room door and ushered Katerina inside. “I had the hotel store your things for me until tomorrow.” He carried one of her suitcases inside with them. “Right now you just need to relax and put today behind you.” 

Katerina walked in after Andy and ran her fingers through her hair. Her mind and body were exhausted. If someone asked her if she’d end up in her long lost best friend’s hotel room at the end of the night, she would have told them they were crazy. But here she was, walking into Andy Biersack’s hotel room because she had nowhere else to go. “Andy, you need your rest for the show tomorrow. I’ll take the couch.” 

“Kitty Kat, you’re taking the bed.” Andy put her suitcase down and then turned to close and lock the door. “You put on one hell of a performance tonight and you must be dead tired.” He pulled off his leather jacket and slung it over the hotel chair. 

“Walking down the runway in skimpy lingerie is hardly putting in one hell of a performance.” Katerina had to laugh softly. She sat down on the couch and slipped off her high heels. 

A lazy smirk appeared on Andy’s face as his eyes lit up. “Well I don’t know about you but I personally was enjoying it.” The confession slipped out before he could stop it. 

Raising her eyebrows, Katerina let out a laugh. “Oh really? Did someone enjoy seeing me in lingerie?” She stood up and walked up to Andy. Without her heels Katerina only came up to his mid chest. No matter how much she grew up she would always be shorter than was. 

Andy laughed and turned his head. A blush began to cover his cheeks and reached his ears. “You…um…. looked good.” He ran his hand along the back of his neck. He knew he was stuttering to get the words out. Truth be told Katerina looked fucking hot on the runway. But that was a secret that he was going to keep to himself. “You grew up on me.”

A shy smile crossed Katerina’s face as she bit her lower lip. “Thank you Andy. That is very sweet of you.” She stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “You grew up too and you look amazing.” She smiled up at him.

Chuckling softly, Andy ran his fingers through his hair. “Well I grew taller but I’m not sure if I grew up yet.” He smirked. “I think I’m still the same smartass that you knew from before.”

“I’m glad some things haven’t changed.” Katerina teased as she reached up to ruffle his hair. 

Andy didn’t stop her like he had with his bandmates. Instead he let her play with his hair as her fingers thread through his ebony hair. “Some things have, but I’m grateful.” He brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her baby blue eyes. He let out a deep breath. “Are we good now? No more anger between us?” he asked her. 

Katerina’s shoulders sagged as she let her fingers trail down from his hair to brush down the side of his face to land on his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Slowly opening them she found Andy staring at her. “You hurt me Andy. Really hurt me.” her voice waived. “You are my best friend and after my parents’ death, you became the one person I could really trust.” 

Guilt flooded Andy’s gut and suddenly he felt like that kid who left home all over again. He never mean to make her feel so alone and vulnerable as she did after her parents died. “Kitty Kat, I’m so sorry. I never meant to just…dump you like that. But you had to realize why I left. I—I couldn’t go back to that town. Or have any contact with it. It brought up so many bad memories. The hell I went through in that town with the school and the bullying, it killed me inside.” Andy found himself swallowing hard. “I had to get away. I had my sight set on LA and that’s all I cared about. I was so fucking selfish.” 

Tears filled her eyes as Katerina looked up at him. “I thought the worst thing that could happen was when you left the performing arts school. It was hard enough to go to a different school than you did. But after you left town, those months until graduation were worse. I waited by the phone every day.” She wiped her eyes. “Then—Grams died.” her voice cracked. “Her kidneys just gave out and she was gone. After graduation I had to go live with Uncle Bert’s family in Kentucky.” 

Andy’s arms went around her as he hugged her and crushed her against his chest. “Fuck I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” his voice was hoarse with regret. “I should have been there for you and I wasn’t.” His eyes closed and regret washed over him. Never before had he regretted his choices in his life…until now. The one person who always stood by him besides his parents and he let her down. 

“Andy don’t you feel bad, ok? Please don’t?” Katerina pleaded. “You were right. You needed to get out of Cincinnati. Besides if you hadn’t left, you’d never have your band and all of this.” she pointed out. “The past is the past. You got to live your dream, and that’s the best part about all of this.” She hugged him. “But the thing was my Aunt hated me. She was angry that Grams left everything to me and she made it so uncomfortable for me to live there. So two months after I got there, I left for New York.” 

“Why didn’t you come to LA? I would have helped you out!” Andy asked her. 

She pulled back and looked sheepishly up at Andy. “I was still angry with you for not calling or contacting me. I wanted to be on the other side of the country as you. Besides, you know my interest in school was musical theater. I figured that New York was a great place to go.” She shrugged. “I got a bunch of jobs. First at Starbucks, then a movie theater. That’s when I got discovered by a rep from IMG models. When I was first starting out there I even worked at a singing diner. I’d wait on tables and sing for the customers.” she groaned at the memory. 

“Yeah Ashley seems to be a big fan of yours.” Andy frowned. 

Katerina smirked. “I know. It’s adorable.” Then she saw the way Andy frowned even more and his eyes had the look of the devil in them. “Whoa calm down. Wait; are you angry that Ashley likes me?” 

“Let’s just say I know Ash’s habits and I don’t want you to become a notch on his tour bunk, ok?” Andy snapped. “You deserve better.” 

“Aw Andy I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.” Katerina giggled as she hugged him. “It’s sweet that you worry about me.” She snuggled up to him as she giggled again.

“Of course I’m going to worry about you!” Andy protested. “You’re my best friend. You’re family!” He kissed her temple. “No one fucks with you. If they do, they fuck with me.” 

Laying her head upon his chest, Katerina closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Andy smelled so damn good. From the mix of his cologne and the cigarettes he smoked it was an intoxicating aroma. Despite it being a friendly hug, she bit her lower lip as she tried to reign in her thoughts. Damn it, she still cared about him far more than a friend would. But she knew he never saw her like that. “I’m lucky to have you as my best friend.” she managed to get out. 

“I’m the lucky one Kitty Kat.” Andy kissed her temple once again. “Hey listen, why don’t you use my shower to clean up before bed? I’m sure you want to scrub all the runway makeup off you.”

Lifting her head, she looked at him. “Are you sure? You don’t want to use the shower first?” 

He gave her one of his trademark smiles. “I’m sure. Ladies first.” 

Pulling away from him, Katerina nodded. “A hot shower sounds great about now. Thanks Andy.” She headed towards the bathroom but the suddenly she jumped. Andy playfully slapped her on the ass. “What the hell was that for?” she squeaked. 

“Just don’t use all the hot water!” He smirked. He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his back out at her and then laughed harder as she disappeared into the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his black hair. Fuck, it had been a long day and would be even longer tomorrow. But, he had his best friend back. Who knew that would happen? 

Falling back on the couch, he grabbed his phone to go through missed text messages and calls. Most were from his friends and a couple from his parents. Andy started to go through his Twitter feed and that’s when he heard it. It came from the bathroom and over the sound of the water. It was a beautiful sound and it caught his attention right away. 

_Don’t panic_   
_No not yet_   
_I know I’m the one you want to forget_   
_Cue all the love to leave my heart_   
_It’s time for me to fall apart_

_Now you’re gone_   
_But I’ll be okay_   
_Your hot whiskey eyes_   
_Have fanned the flames_   
_Maybe I’ll burn a little brighter tonight_   
_Let the fire breathe me back to life_

_Baby, you were my picket fence_   
_I miss missing you now and then_   
_Chlorine kissed summer skin_   
_I miss missing you now and then_   
_Sometimes before it gets better_   
_The darkness gets bigger_   
_The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger_   
_Oh_   
_We’re fading fast_   
_I miss missing you now and then_

Katerina was singing in the shower and her voice…it was so beautiful. Who knew that she could sing like that? The last time he heard her sing was back in high school. But now her voice was matured. It had a rich sound. Not only that, but it was lyrics of the song that caught Andy’s attention. He leaned back on the couch and sighed. Yeah, he got the message. He definitely fucked up but the past was the past and he’d make it up to her. 

  
~ ~ ~

  
It was later and they had both showered and were in bed. Andy lay on the couch in the darkness as he tried to sleep. It was quiet and he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. With his height, the couch wasn’t the most comfortable because he had to pull his legs up. Yet if Katerina was comfortable in the bed, it was worth it. He rolled back over onto his back and let out a sigh.

“Andy are you asleep?” Came the voice out of the dark.

Smirking in the dark, Andy licked his lips. “I could be.” 

“So then you’re sleep talking to me?” Katerina asked him with amusement in her voice. 

“Stranger things have happened.” he chuckled. 

She sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I can hear you tossing and turning. I know you’re not comfortable. Why don’t you let me take the couch?” 

“Hell no!” Andy shook his head. “I told you, I’m taking the couch.” he protested. 

“Andy for the last hour all I’ve heard is you tossing and turning. There is no fucking way you’re comfortable. That couch is too small for you.” Katerina growled. When she didn’t hear anything, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Andy!”

“What?” he asked.

“Let me take the couch!” she told him. 

“No!” he whispered in the darkness.

“UGH!” She threw up her hands. “You are still stubborn! That will never change.” She flopped back on the bed. Katerina felt guilty for lying in the big king sized comfortable bed while Andy was cramped on the couch. He was going to be miserable for his show tomorrow. Then she sat up. “How about you come to lay in the bed with me then?” she offered. “There is plenty of room. I mean unless you still hog the covers?” Katerina teased.

Andy scoffed. “As if! If I remember correctly, you used to be the cover hog!” He sat up and then looked towards the bed in the darkness. “Are you sure though?” The last thing he wanted was to make things awkward. 

“Get your ass over here Biersack!” Katerina ordered him. “We always used to sleep in the same bed when you’d stay at Gram’s house. Unless you have cooties, I don’t see a problem now.” 

Andy smirked as he got up and walked over to the bed. He slipped between the covers and laid down next to Katerina. “I don’t have cooties. Girls have cooties, remember?” he teased. Instantly he stretched out his tired body and moaned with relief.

Katerina froze. “Um, just what are you doing over there?” she teased. 

“Shut up!” Andy laughed. “I was stretching.”

“Uh uh!” she giggled. “Is that what guys call it now?” 

Growling, Andy grabbed her and began to tickle her. Her laughter filled the room as his hands moved over her ribcage. “You think that’s funny?” he teased her as he continued to tickle her. He knew all her ticklish spots and all bets were off.

“ANDY!” Katerina gasped. She put her hands on his chest, which was bare since the man decided to only wear pajama pants to bed. “Stop! You---ticklish!” she gasped out as she laughed. 

“I know Kitty Kat!” he laughed. 

“I mean it!” She was laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. 

Finally Andy took pity on her and stopped tickling her. Instead he pulled her close and pulled her against his chest. He smirked as he pushed her messed up hair out of her face. “I still know all your ticklish spots.” he laughed.

“You are evil!” Katerina growled. She wrapped her arm around his waist and cuddled up to him as if it were perfectly natural. It was as if no time had passed for them. Being near Andy was right for her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest being this close to him. She chalked it up to being tickled. However she had a feeling it was because how she really felt for him.

“I am not!” Andy protested. “I’m an angel!” He laid on his back and pulled her close so she laid her head on his chest. His fingers moved along her back soothingly. He had to admit, having her in his arms felt nice. It was comforting, relaxing. 

Katerina snorted. “Yeah right! Fallen maybe, I can see your tarnished halo.” She snuggled against his chest as she fought a yawn. She found herself tracing his tattoos with her fingertip. She loved his ink and remembered when she went with him to get his first one. 

Andy shivered as her fingertip brushed over the lines of his ink. It shouldn’t feel good but the way her finger ghosted over his skin had him sucking in his breath. Then he frowned as he stared down at her. Then his brows furrowed. He wanted to ask her about something that had bothered him all night. “Kitty Kat?” When she hummed, he sighed. “If you’re signed with IMG and you’re doing well as a model, why were you three months behind on your rent and why did you get kicked out?”

In his arms Katerina froze. She swallowed hard. She wasn’t proud of her situation and feared that if she told Andy about it he would look down on her for it. It was true; she was getting to be known as a top model in the industry. However the fact was she was broke. She was living job to job and it was all because of gullibility. She wanted to bury her head in his chest and forget he asked the question. 

“Kitty Kat?” Andy asked again.

“When I first began to work for IMG I met this male model named Tristan.” Katerina began. “He was sweet to me. Not to mention very good looking.” She smiled at the memory. “He was popular with the agency and started to do as well as I was. He asked me out and I said yes. One date turned out to be two and then three. Then, we became a couple. We even did quite a few photo shoots together.” She bit her lower lip knowing this is when the bad part was coming in. “He suggested we move in together. I agreed. I got the apartment in my name. Tristan agreed to pay half the rent. Well he’d pay every other month. It was going so well. I was saving up my money and I was doing well. Then Tristan got a job in Europe. It would be a series of photo shoots in Italy, England and then Paris. I was happy for him. I told him I’d go with him. He was rushed to say no. That he’d be back for me when they were done. I was shocked. I mean I didn’t have anything going. I begged to go with him. Finally he agreed. He told me to take my money out of my savings and we’d go to the travel agent together to book our flights.” she laughed bitterly. “I was such a stupid idiot. I did it.” 

Andy closed his eyes as he could see where this was going. He wanted to get his hands on this guy and pound his face in. “What happened?” he whispered. 

“I took the money out of the bank that night. We had a candlelight dinner to celebrate our trip to Europe.” Katerina whispered with tears in her voice. “That next morning we were going to the travel agency. Only when I woke up, he was gone. Along with all of my money. The apartment was cleared out.” By now the tears were falling down her cheeks and fell on Andy’s chest. “I—I never saw him again. The apartment we got together was expensive so I tried to keep it with the money I made. I didn’t do a great job. I got some pretty decent paying jobs, but they went to bills. Then…I ran into you.” her voice waivered. “I’m—I’m broke and I’m alone.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Andy rocked her against his chest. “You’re not alone, Kitty Kat. You have me. It’s us against the world again. Just like old times.” he promised as he kissed her forehead. He rocked her slowly back and forth in his arms as she cried against his chest. He wanted to take away all her pain. But mostly he just wanted to kill this Tristan guy for hurting her. Yeah ok so he hurt her first, but he never stole from her like this douchebag did. 

“He stole everything, Andy!” She cried against his chest. “I have nothing but what’s in those bags. Maybe I should give up and just go home?” 

“Fuck that!” Andy spat. “You’re not defeated Katerina. You’re just hitting a bump. I’ll help you, ok?” He rubbed her back softly. “We’re a team, just like we always used to be.”

Hearing that made her feel a bit better. Being with Andy made her feel safe and knowing that she began to relax. Looking up she could see him looking back at her thanks to the moonlight shining through the window. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Hey, it’s what best friends do for each other.” Any gave her a smile. “Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow it will be better. You’re gonna see me kick ass on stage and I’ll make sure you have a good time.” He brushed his lips against her forehead. 

Katerina yawned as she cuddled up against Andy. “Thank you Andy. I’m lucky to have you as my friend. I missed you so much.” Her eyelids grew heavier until they closed as her arms tightened around his body.

Caressing her cheek, Andy nuzzled against her. “I’m the lucky one Kitty Kat. Sweet dreams.” He kissed her forehead again before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

The knocking wouldn’t stop and Katerina was getting rather annoyed. She lightly groaned in her sleep. She didn’t want to move because she was rather comfortable and warm. She snuggled against the wall of warmth as the knocking continued. Finally giving up she opened her eyes. That’s when she realized just where she was. Reality hit her full force. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and a smile played upon her lips. She wasn’t in her apartment. She was in Andy’s hotel room and she was curled up in bed beside him. 

Lifting her head Katerina looked at the sleeping man beside her. Andy Biersack may be a ball of intense energy when he was on stage as he entertained the thousands of BVB fans. However when he slept he looked as innocent as an angel. His dark hair was messed up and fell over one closed eye. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took as he snored slightly. One tattooed arm was still wrapped around Katerina’s body as he held her close and the other was throw haphazardly over the top of his head. The covers were lying just under his hips and that left his chest bare. That gave her a chance to exam all the ink there. Biting her lower lip, her eyes roamed over his skin as she took it all in. She loved the dragonfly and the quote the best. She was going to trace them with her fingertip again but she was interrupted by that damn knocking again.

Growling low in her throat, Katerina got out of bed as quietly as she could. She made sure that she didn’t jostle Andy too much. She knew that he needed his sleep because he had his show later tonight. They had a late night yesterday and she felt bad for keeping him up. Tiptoeing across the bedroom she walked over to the hotel room door and looked through the peep hole. She was only wearing her satin nightie so when she saw who it was she sighed in relief. Opening the door she smiled at Ashley. “Hey stranger. Good morning.” she spoke softly.

As soon as he saw Katerina, Ashley’s whole face lit up. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “Good morning Kat!” he said a bit loudly.

“Shhh!” She put a finger to his mouth and then she giggled as he captured it and suckled on it. “Andy is still sleeping. I don’t want to wake him. He had a long night.” 

Ashley wiggled his eyebrow. “Did he now? Just what did you kids do last night?” He smirked. “Did you sink your claws into him Kitty Kat?”

“Nothing! You perv!” Katerina laughed. “We talked and made up. No more fighting.” she whispered. “Besides I couldn’t stand to let him sleep on the couch. The guy is 6’3” and he was too damn tall for it. He was tossing and turning and was driving me crazy.” 

“Why do you think we have to get extra large bunks for the tour bus?” Ashley laughed softly. “Hey listen do you want to meet the rest of us for breakfast downstairs? You can let the pretty boy sleep. He’ll be fine. He can just meet us when he wakes up.”

Nodding her head, Katerina smirked. “That sounds great! I’m starving actually. Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you boys downstairs in the restaurant.” she told him. She couldn’t remember when she last ate. It was sometime yesterday morning. She was so nervous for the show that she only ate something light. Then of course being reunited with Andy had her forgetting to eat dinner afterwards. 

“Sounds good. We’ll be waiting for you. Don’t take too long. Jinxx gets grumpy if he doesn’t get his food.” Ashley teased. “If he gets grumpy I’ll let you deal with him.”

Katerina rolled her eyes. “I’m sure all I’ll have to do is just give him a smile and then a hug. You boys love to go on about your tempers but really you’re nothing but a bunch of teddy bears.”

Ashley playfully put a hand over her mouth. “Quiet woman!” He looked around to make sure no one was listening. “We’re rockstars! We have reputations to uphold!” He felt Katerina lick his hand. He playfully moaned. “Ooo do that again baby girl!”

She jerked her mouth away. “Eww I guess I should have asked you where that hand has been.” She wiped her mouth with her hand. 

“Do you…REALLY want to know?” Ashley licked his lips as he moved closer to her.

“NO!” Katerina playfully pushed him towards the door. “Now go and I’ll meet you boys downstairs for breakfast!” She told him. “I will only be about ten minutes.”

Ashley headed towards the door. “Yeah I’ve heard that before.” He opened the door. “Write Casanova a note so he knows to join us.” He thumbed towards the bed. “See ya downstairs Kat.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he left. 

Katerina closed the doors and shook her head. Ashley was going to be a handful. Yet she thought he was adorable. Heading towards her suitcase she grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans that hung low on her hips. She topped that off with a crimson belly top and her black leather jacket. Being that it was March, New York still had a chill in the air. Her black heeled boots made the outfit. She quickly wrote Andy note telling him where she was and then she was out the door. 

  
~ ~ ~

  
“Any hangovers this morning?” Katerina took a bite of her bacon as she looked around the table. Ashley sat on her left and CC on her right with Jake and Jinxx in front of her. Only Ashley looks awake enough to be there. The other three looked as if they should be sleeping still or at least should be popping some Motrin. She gave Ashley a sly look out of the corner of her eye as CC, Jinxx and Jake groaned. “That good, eh?”

“Pass the bacon please?” CC’s head laid on his folded arms. 

“Dude this isn’t a buffet. If you wanted bacon you should have ordered it. Kat was the only one who ordered some.” Jinxx nudged him. 

“Kat!” CC whined. “Can I have some of your bacon?” His dark hair hid his face and his voice came out muffled under all that hair. 

“Funny. That’s the first time a man has ever asked me for my bacon.” Katerina tried to keep a straight face. But turning to look at Ashley she lost it and completely started to laugh loud. 

Both Jinxx and Jake groaned at the loud noise. “Don’t yell!” Jake groaned again. 

Holding out a piece of bacon, Katerina nudged CC. “Here you go sweetie.” Lifting up his head, CC opened up his mouth and Katerina began to feed him. “Good boy.” she giggled. 

Just then Andy came around the corner and stopped as he looked at the chaos in front of him. He cocked his head as he watched Katerina feeding CC bacon while his two guitarists were nursing huge cups of coffee while Ashley just laughed at everyone. “Dare I even fucking ask?” 

“Dude!” Jinxx glared up at him. “Shut the fuck up! Too loud!” He took a huge gulp of his coffee. 

Turning to give Ashley a look, Andy waited until his bass player moved so he could sit next to his best friend. Raising his brows, Andy slid next to Katerina. “Thanks.” He gave Ashley a smirk. 

“Sure thing.” Ashley shook his head as he shared a look with Jake. It was clearly evident that Andy was getting quite possessive and he didn’t want to share the beautiful blonde at all. 

“That wasn’t nice at all.” Katerina glared at Andy. 

Andy reached over and stole her last piece of bacon and began to eat it. He chewed it before smirking. “What wasn’t?” he asked with mock innocence. 

“Excuse your leather covered ass!” Katerina growled. “That was my last piece of bacon!” 

Andy raised his eyebrows. “Have you been staring at my ass lately, Kitty Kat?” He smirked as he continued to eat the piece of bacon. 

“Andrew Dennis Biersack you know how I am with my bacon!” she growled again. “I’m going to hurt you!” 

“Ooo you know how much I like it when you hurt me.” he moaned as he ate the bacon. 

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh! Fuck you perv!” She pushed him, causing him to knock into Ashley. 

“Hey watch it!” Ashley pushed Andy back which caused Katerina to knock into CC. 

“Falling for me already princess?” CC teased as he pulled her against his chest. 

“You know it stud!” Katerina laughed as she leaned against him. 

Andy’s eyes narrowed as he chomped on the bacon. He reached over and snagged a glass of water, not caring who’s it was. “Good morning to all of you too.” He took a huge gulp of the water. He didn’t know what was coming over him. He was glad that Katerina was getting along with his friends. After all she was his best friend. He wanted her to fit in. However seeing her flirt with them was a different story. None of them were good enough for her. He was her friend and he had to make sure she was treated with respect. 

Just then Katerina’s cell phone rang and she scrambled in her jacket pocket to grab it. When she saw the number her eyes widened. She pressed the talk button and held her breath for a second. Then she spoke. “Hello?” She listened and then bit her lower lip. “Hey Alan. Yeah I’m feeling great, why?” She listened again and then her head snapped over to Andy as she waited for the other person to speak. Her face lit up as excitement flooded over her. “Really? She canceled? Yeah…I’d love to. When? NOW? Are they serious?” Katerina suddenly grabbed Andy’s wrist as if checking for a watch. When she didn’t find one she growled. Then she shoved his arm away and then grabbed CC’s phone and checked the time on there. “Yeah, if they could give me an hour to get ready and catch a cab I’ll be there. Right…thanks so much Alan. I owe you. Ok, an hour. Bye.” She hung up her phone and then giggled loudly. 

“Ok who was that and why do you look like you’re going to fuck the entire cast of Magic Mike?” Andy asked sarcastically as he reached over and grabbed her toast off her plate. 

“That was my agent, Alan.” Katerina went to grab her toast back but it was already in Andy’s mouth. “One of the models that he booked for a shoot canceled and they need one ASAP. Like in an hour. So he wants me down there. It’s for a lingerie shoot.” 

“Lingerie shoot?” Andy and Ashley said at the same time. One of them had a huge grin on his face while the other had his eyes narrowed. Take your pick at which was which. 

“Yes, it’s for a big client.” Katerina told them. “So I’m going to take a cab down there to the hotel where they are shooting. The client will pay for the cab.” She turned to Andy. “Can I keep my stuff here until tonight so I can go apartment shopping afterwards?”

Andy looked around at the guys and then back at Katerina. “Kitty Kat, listen I’ve been thinking. With us just being reunited and then with you losing your apartment, maybe we came together again for a reason ya know?” he asked. 

Her brows crinkled. “What do you mean?” She grabbed her phone and then scrambled to find her purse to find her wallet to pay for breakfast. 

Reaching out Andy took her hands in his and stopped her. “Hold up, I’ll pay for breakfast. Katerina, listen to me.” He dropped her hands and cupped her face. “Since you don’t have a place to stay right now, I want you to come on tour with us. We’re finishing up the States and we’re heading over to Europe in a month.” he told her. 

Katerina’s eyes widened as she stared into his eyes. “Andy are you crazy? I can’t go on tour with you!” 

“Why not? I’d love to have you with me. I’m sure the guys would agree. Right guys?” Andy turned to his bandmates, hoping they would back him up. He knew it was a low blow using the guys but he was desperate. Desperate times called for desperate measures. The thought of Katerina without a place to stay here in the big city didn’t sit well with him. Not when he just got her back.

“Hell yea Purdy Woman!” Ashley nodded his head up and down repeatedly. “You have to go on tour with us. It will be fun as fuck. You’ll get to see us play all the time. Plus we’ll have fun!”

“Come on Kat!” Jake begged. “You can be our sexy mascot!” 

Looking around the table Katerina’s eyes moved to all the guys until she came back around to Andy. The truth was she didn’t have a place yet. The money she earned last night would get her a month of hotel rooms. Then the money she’d earn today would help. But she’d miss Andy and the thought of spending more time with him did appeal to her. Plus there were the rest of the band. They already were like family to her in such a short time. She bit her lower lip. “Guys, I don’t know…”

“Please Kitty Kat?” Andy found himself begging even more. “I’ll talk to our manager and have him book your flights and you can share our bus with us. You’ll keep us from going insane.” He let his forehead rest against hers as he stared into her eyes. “Please?” he whispered. 

Andy was going low and she knew it. But then how could she say no to him. “Fine…I’ll go!” Katerina told him. At least for the next couple of months she had a home and she knew she’d be safe. She could tell Alan she’d be taking a vacation. She needed to relax anyway. She had to get her life together and what better way with her best friend.

As soon as she said yes the whole table erupted into chaos. Andy hugged her tightly from the front and CC hugged her from behind. Both of them rocked her in their arms as Ashley banged on the table with his hands. Jake and Jinxx slammed their mugs on the table in tribute. “Hell yeah! Now we have our pin up girl for the tour!” Ashley shouted. 

Hugging Andy back, Katerina buried her face in the crook of his neck. “The things I do for you, Andrew.” she teased. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Before I go I have to go to this shoot today. In fact I have to hurry if I’m going to catch a cab.” 

“Hold the fuck up. I’m going with you.” Andy narrowed his eyes. “I want to make sure things are on the up and up.”

“Andy my agent booked it. I’m sure it’s fine.” Katerina sighed and then smiled. “Really. But thank you.”

“I don’t care. I’m going with you. We’ll take the limo. So go get what you need. Be down here in ten minutes.” Andy leaned forward and kissed her temple.

“If Andy’s going, so am I. I mean he may need some backup.” Ashley pointed out. “I can’t let my lead singer getting into trouble.” 

“But—“ Katerina looked at him.

“I’ll be damned if I let my bass player get in over his head. I’m coming with them.” CC called out. 

“Me too.” Jake raised his hand. 

“Count me in.” Jinxx added. 

“Guys!” Katerina held up her hands. “I’ll be fine! Really. It’s just a normal shoot.” She looked around to see each of them staring at her with a determined look on their faces. She looked back at Andy and he raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Oh for fuck’s sake Andy. Come on!”

“Sorry Kitty Kat. It’s all of us or nothing.” His lips twitch with amusement. The truth was he wasn’t too keen on allowing some strange photographer ogling her in skimpy lingerie. He didn’t care if it was her job or not. At least not without all of them guarding her. 

Katerina turned to look at CC. “Aren’t you too hung over to go?” she asked hopefully. 

“Nope. You heard him. All of us or nothing.” CC grinned. 

Katerina glared at all of them. “You all suck, you know that?” She stood up and cuffed Andy on the back of the head. 

“You say such sweet things Kitty Kat.” Andy tore off a corner of the toast with his teeth. 

“Fuck off!” she growled as she headed upstairs to get her things. 

He chuckled as he sat back watching her go. He grabbed her abandoned OJ and took a lengthy swallow. If she wasn’t going to finish her breakfast he might as well. “Hurry up. As soon as she comes down we’re going to be heading out.” he told the rest of the guys.

“Are we really going to sit around and watch Kat model lingerie for us?” Jinxx stared across the table at his lead singer. 

“No. I’m going to watch my best friend work.” Andy grabbed a fork and dove into the scrambled eggs on the plate. “You guys are going to make sure the photographer keeps his hands to himself and doesn’t do anything that we have to kill him for.” He looked up and gave Jinxx a big cheesy smile. “You guys keep your eyes off Katerina’s body.”

Ashley smirked as he looked at CC. “Sure thing Andy. Sure thing.”

  
~ ~ ~

  
“Ok that’s it Katerina. Look up for me baby. I want to get lost in those gorgeous eyes of yours doll.” Nick Martell, one of the industry’s leading photographers called out orders to Katerina. 

Lying on a bed of red satin sheets, Katerina did as she was told. The lingerie she was wearing was a matching set consisting of black panties and bra set which was covered in pink and white lipstick marks over it. It had pink garters and black fishnet stockings. The bra gave her breasts a push up and the position on the bed helped as well. Her blonde hair was teased and ratted, falling around her face. She arched her back as she posed with a purely seductive look on her face.

Sitting in the back of the room were all the members of Black Veil Brides and they were all glaring at the photographer as if they wanted to kill him. Each time Nick gave Katerina an order and made a comment about a part of her body, Andy clenched his fists. “I’m going to kill this fucker!” he whispered heatedly. “I’ll tell him exactly where to get lost.” he growled. 

“I’m going to shove my foot so far up his ass he won’t have to worry about getting lost.” CC’s eyes narrowed. 

“At least he hasn’t touched her.” Jake sighed.

Just then Nick walked over to Katerina and smirked down at her. “Very good doll. Now I want you to really show off that bra and what’s inside them. Women are going to want this bra when they see it in the pages of the magazine. When they see it on you, they will want it. Men will want to buy it for them.” He reached down and grabbed the straps of the bra as if to adjust it.

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” Katerina gave him a fake smile.

Andy leapt forward and it took Jake and Jinxx to hold him back. “Down boy. She’s a big girl. She’s got it.” Jinxx whispered to him. “This is her job.” 

“The fucker was going to grope her!” Andy snarled. “No one touches my best friend like that!” 

Suddenly Nick turned around and glared at the rockers. “Is there a problem here?” he snapped. “We’re trying to work here. If you boys can’t keep it in your pants I’m going to ask you to leave.” He turned back to Katerina and glared. “Do you think you can control your dogs?”

Katerina swallowed hard as she looked past Nick. “Guys, come on.” Her eyes held a pleading stare. She didn’t need anyone to fuck this up for her. This was her job. Her livelihood. She was used to photographers flirting with her and trying to cop a feel. 

Andy could see the worry in her eyes. He sighed and held up his hands in defeat. He leaned back against the wall and gave her a soft smile. When he saw her return the smile, he relaxed. She was so damn beautiful. When in the fuck did that happen? Where did the bratty smart assed kid that he knew go? When did the beautiful intelligent woman take her place?

“Good now that we have the dogs caged, lay back down so I can get your sexy side.” Nick smirked.

Katerina’s eyes narrowed as he spoke of her best friend and his friends that way. “Yeah sure.” She leaned back and took on the personality of a sexy vixen waiting for her man. She trailed her fingers down her body and then bit her lower lip. 

Leaning over Ashley whispered. “Is anyone else but me getting a chubby?”

Andy’s head whipped around as he hit Ashley in the chest with the back of his hand. “DUDE?” he whispered harshly. 

The rest of the band snickered as Ashley looked at Andy with innocence in his eyes. “What? I just asked a question. No need to get violent.” 

“Fuck you! That’s my best friend. Keep your dick in your pants.” Andy growled. 

“What? She’s gorgeous! You can’t deny that.” Ashley pointed out. 

“I can deny anything I fucking well please.” Andy snapped.

“Um guys…..” Jake started.

“Come on be a man for ten seconds instead of the best friend.” Ashley sighed. “Have you even told her about Tori?”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Andy turned to face him. “I’ll tell her about Tori when the time is right.” 

“GUYS!” Jake raised his voice. 

“WHAT?” Both Andy and Ashley screamed at the same time. 

Jake turned them around and pointed. Nick was bending over Katerina and he was saying something to her but Katerina wasn’t having it. She was angry and trying to push him away. “I think our girl is in trouble.” 

“Fuck!” Andy broke away from Ashley and walked as quickly as he could over to the bed. 

“I’m not a piece of ass in skimpy lingerie, Nick!” Katerina raised her voice. “I’m a woman with a brain. Keep your hands off me!” 

“You’re what I tell you to be sweetheart.” The photographer retorted. “We pay you to look pretty and if that means we want to position you a certain way, you let me put my hands all over you to achieve that.” he snarled. He reached down and tried to grab her shoulder to push her down on the bed. 

“Get off me!” Katerina raised her voice. 

“The lady said get off her!” Andy growled as he grabbed Nick by his shoulder and whipped him around. He pushed him far enough away so he could get between him and Katerina. He took a protective stance in front of his best friend. No one was going to hurt her as long as he was alive. 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Oh look who’s come to the rescue? The wild dogs. Look kid, this is the fashion world, something you know nothing about. Let us pros handle it. Your girlfriend knew what she was getting into when she agreed to pose. Now get the fuck out of here before I call the cops.” 

“You know I think that’s the best idea you had all day, Dick.” Andy smirked. He taunted him. Turning towards Katerina, he held out his hand. “Come on Katerina, we’re leaving.” There was no room for argument in his voice. 

“My name is Nick!” the photographer snarled. 

“Like I said Dick, we’re leaving.” Andy stared down at Katerina. 

Getting up from the bed, Katerina took Andy’s hand. His hand felt warm and safe. She stood and sucked in her breath as she felt his arm slid around her body, pulling her tight against him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she laid her head upon his chest. Katerina was shaking but tried not to show it. That’s why she pressed closer to Andy. She took a full deep breath when she felt him kiss her forehead. 

“Come on boys we have a tour to finish.” Andy smirked as he walked past Nick with Katerina in his arms. When he got close to Nick, he stared at him in the eyes. “You will pay Katerina for her time. If you don’t, I’ll have my lawyer contact you.” He nudged his shoulder hard as he walked past. 

Nick turned to watch Andy disappear into the dressing room. Ashley glared at him before turning and following him. The rest of the guys did the same, each stopping to glare at him. He sat down and reached for his cigarettes. After this, he needed one.

In the dressing room, Katerina waited until the door was closed before she slumped against Andy’s chest. “Tha-ank you.” her voice shook. “It’s never been that bad before.” she whispered. 

Turning to look at her, Andy stared down at her. “What do you mean, that bad before?” He rubbed her back as he tried to get her to calm down. He could feel her body trembling in his arms. By now the guys had joined them and were blocking the door to guard them.

Katerina looked up at him as she took a long deep breath. “I’ve had some pretty scummy photographers before but that was in the beginning of my career. I thought those days were long past. Nick came highly recommended. He’s supposed to be one of the best.” 

“Just because he’s one of the best doesn’t make him any less of an asshole, Kat.” Jake scoffed. 

“His pictures may be great, but his manners are horrible.” CC shook his head. 

Picturing Katerina going through this early in her career had Andy pulling her tight against his chest. He rubbed her back as anger seeped through every pore of his body. He wanted to hit something, or someone. Preferably Nick. The thought of any guy touching her like that had him growling. 

“Andy, it’s ok.” Katerina whispered. “I’m fine.” 

Snapping out of his train of thought, Andy looked down. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “I should just kick his ass. You won’t be going through that again. Even I have to send my bodyguard with you instead.” 

Katerina shook her head. “I don’t think I’ll be working while I’m on tour with you. I think after this I need some time off.” She hugged him tighter. Right now all she wanted was to spend time with Andy. She wanted to focus on him and her future. Modeling was something she fell into. But was she really happy with it?

“Why don’t we all go back to the hotel? We have soundcheck in a few hours anyway?” Jinxx offered. “I’m sure that Kat will want to rest up before her first Black Veil Brides concert too.” 

“That’s a great idea. Go get out of those and we’ll wait here for you, Kitty Kat.” Andy reluctantly let go of her. “When we get back to the hotel we’ll watch a movie before soundcheck. Maybe take a nap?” He gave her a reassuring smile. He reached out and caressed her face. 

She let out a small laugh. “Ok. That sounds great. I’ll be right back.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for all your help.” She looked over at the others. “You guys too. My heroes.” Grabbing her bag, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Andy turned to his bandmates. “No one touches her as long as I’m with her from now on. I’ll kill anyone who does that to her again.” There was venom in his voice. 

“No way dude.” Ashley shook his head. “We’ll make sure of it as well.” He put his hand on Andy’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of her as well.” The others nodded in approval.

Andy smiled at them gratefully. “Thanks guys. She’s just…. she’s my best friend and I just got her back. If anything were to happen to her.”

“Nothing is going to happen to her.” CC promised. He watched as Andy slumped in a chair. Once again he looked at Ashley and they shared a look. If no one else guessed it, they did. They knew Andy too well. This wasn’t just any girl to him. This wasn’t just a best friend. Fuck no, this went way beyond that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

  
Katerina had taken a long hot shower after she got back to the hotel. She was still shaking and afterwards she sat on the bed brushing her long blonde hair, thinking about how lucky she was to have the guys there to help her. After all she didn’t even want them there in the first place. She told them she could handle it. She scoffed at herself as she threw the brush on the bed. Who was she kidding? She couldn’t handle anything herself lately. She had been an emotional wreck after Tristan left. She had been once a confident person and then she got taken for everything and now, she was barely hanging on. 

The shower helped a bit with the tension in her body but the tension in her mind was still there. After her shower she curled back up in the bed and found herself cuddling with Andy’s pillow. It smelt like him and she hugged it against her chest. Nuzzling her cheek against it her mind began to wander. Andy had grown up in the seven years since she had seen him. She let out a small giggle as she thought about how protective he was of her. It was rather adorable for a badass rocker. 

Just then the hotel door opened and Andy walked in. As soon as he saw her he paused and then slowly he gave her a small smile. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Turning back towards her he walked deeper into the room. “Hey. How are you doing?” He walked over to the bed and started to undo his boots. 

Watching him, Katerina snuggled deeper into the pillow. At first she didn’t answer him. Several seconds went by and Andy kicked off his boots and then pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. That’s when Katerina got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. “Thank you Andy.” She buried her head in his neck. Closing her eyes, she rested her head upon his shoulder. 

Andy turned around half way and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as his cuddled her. One hand came up to brush back her hair as he nuzzled against her. “You’re welcome Kitty Kat.” he murmured as gave her temple a kiss. Knowing that she was safe had him breathing much easier now. 

“I’m so sorry. I thought I could handle everything by myself. Normally…this doesn’t happen.” Katerina lifted her head and found herself looking into Andy’s bright blue eyes. She tried to smile but it never reached her eyes. “I wouldn’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.” She reached over and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Her fingertips brushed along his scalp as she kept playing with his hair. “I need to thank the rest of the guys as well.”

Letting out a deep breath, Andy pulled her down so that her head rested against his chest as he held her tight. “No one is ever going to hurt you again, Katerina. I mean no one.” his voice was firm. “I’m going to make sure of that. If I’m not there then Jinxx, Jake, CC or Ashley will be.” he swore. 

“I’ve been alone for so long.” her voice cracked. 

“Hey now, you’re not alone anymore.” he told her. “I’m so sorry that—“

Reaching up, Katerina put her finger against his lips. “No. No more apologizing.” She looked up at him. “Forget about it. We go forward.” She kissed his cheek. “Ok?” 

Andy gave her a soft smile as he hugged her close to his chest. “Ok. But you’re no longer alone. You are a part of our family now. We’re all going to protect you.” he promised her. He kissed her forehead. Then he shifted so he laid back on the bed and took her with him. He moved so she was lying mostly on top of him and he held her in his arms. “There, I’m supposed to be taking a nap before the show tonight. You can take it with me.” he teased. 

“Right. How did soundcheck go?” Katerina snuggled up against him as she looked up at him. She knew that’s where he disappeared to when they had returned to the hotel. She wanted to go but she needed time to herself and time to recoup. Besides she wanted to be surprised tonight. 

Andy chuckled. “Pretty well. It was just us goofing off and testing out new things.” He rubbed her back softly. “You know you’re coming tonight. I’ve got you front row tickets. Normally I wouldn’t put you right down in front but since it’s your first concert, I want you down there.” he told her. 

“I can’t wait to see you guys tonight.” Katerina found herself grinning. She let her fingers slide down as she brushed the fingertips brush over the ink on his left arm. She loved his tattoos and she began to trace them. Soon she began to lose track in what she was doing that she didn’t hear Andy calling her name. “Huh?” She looked up at him.

Laughing softly, Andy kissed her nose. “I said, having fun here?” he teased as his eyes twinkled like blue topaz.

“Actually yes I am.” he retorted as her finger kept brushing over his ink.

“Like my tattoos do ya?” he smirked. He like the fact that she wasn’t turned off by the new ink he had gotten since he last saw her. He knew that some women were disgusted by tattoos. The last thing he wanted was his best friend to hate his body art. 

“Hell yes!” Katerina giggled. “Your tattoos are so badass. But then I think all body art is extremely cool. It’s a form of personal expression.” she told him. “Our bodies are really all we own in this world. So why not decorate the way we want.” 

“If I remember you hinted at having some ink of your own?” Andy wiggled his eyebrows. “Time to fess up Kitty Kat. Where is it…or do you have more than one?” he asked. “I know you already have the badass navel piercing. But where is the ink?” 

Katerina knew it was only fair that she showed Andy where her tattoo was. After all his were on display. “Ok, but you’re the only one I’m showing. It’s in a slightly hidden place.”

His eyes opened wide as his tongue darted out to lick his full lower lip. “Fuck Kitty Kat, just where did you get inked up?” 

She playfully pushed against his chest. “You perv! Nowhere that badly. But it’s covered by my panties.” she started to explain. 

“You’re not exactly helping with the calming of the fantasies here.” he smirked as his eyes took on a devilish look. 

“I’m your best friend!” Katerina squealed as she laughed. But the truth was she wondered just what kind of fantasies Andy was having about her. She almost asked him but she knew it wasn’t a good idea. “Ok ready to see?” She laughed as he nodded his head up and down vigorously like a little boy. “Down boy. Cold shower after this.” She pushed him back on the bed. 

“Hurry up woman!” Andy playfully ordered her. 

“Do we look like we’re on Joe’s show? No. Never address me as woman. Biersack.” Katerina pushed him back on the bed and then straddled his hips to keep him on the bed. She then pulled up the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and tuck it just under her breasts, to reveal her stomach. She was wearing a pair of red satin panties. She knew this was a big step but she licked her lips and then pulled down the band of her panties just enough. There on her left hipbone was her tattoo. It was in black ink and it was the outline of a sleeping kitten, only it was curled up to form a heart. “I know it’s girly.” Katerina blushed. 

Without thinking Andy reached up and brushed his fingers over the inked skin. “A cat.” He looked up into her eyes. “A kitty kat.” A slow smile crossed his full lips. “It’s not girly at all. I like it. A lot.” He didn’t pull his fingers away, instead they kept tracing the tattoo over and over. 

“You always called me Kitty Kat and even though you left me, I still missed you. It was the first thing I did when I got to New York. Even before I got the piercing.” Katerina explained. 

“The hipbone is pretty hardcore.” Andy mused as he continued to brush his thumb over the design. “I like this. You know, I don’t want any of the others to see this. This is just ours.” he found himself whispering. 

“That’s why I didn’t tell them if I had ink or not.” She nodded. 

Reaching up Andy put her panties back to cover the tattoo. Then he pulled her shirt down. He slid his hands along her sides to pull her down on top of his chest. His arms wrapped around her as he hugged her. His hand came up to soothe back her hair. His lips found her forehead. “Good. Don’t tell them. It’s just ours Kitty Kat.” A million emotions were going through his head at that point in time as he held her. Since seeing her again, not once did he think of Tori. What did that mean? Andy knew he was supposed to call her tonight but it was the last thing he was looking forward to. 

“You need to get some rest.” Katerina cuddled up against his chest. 

“I will. I came up here to make sure that you were ok after this morning.” Andy murmured. “It pissed me off. No one hurts you.” He trailed his fingers lazily over her back. 

“I’m fine.” Katerina yawned as her eyes were drooping. 

“Sleep Kitty Kat. I’ll wake you up in time for dinner and then the show.” Andy promised. But when he didn’t get an answer, he looked down and found she was already asleep on his chest. He chuckled and hugged her tight. “Sleep well baby.” he whispered. 

~ ~ ~

  
The place was on fire tonight and the crowd was fueling the energy that the band felt. Katerina stood in the front row right among the fans and there was no other place she’d rather be. The Black Veil Brides were already a couple of songs in and she had fallen in love with her best friend all over again. She didn’t mean for it to happen. In fact she fought against it. But the second Andy came out and began to run across the stage she knew she was a goner. He and Ashley were finishing up with _**Fallen Angels**_. Katerina loved this song. It got the crowd going and she loved Andy’s vocals on it. 

“Is everyone having a fucking good time tonight?” Andy smirked at the crowd. He laughed as he heard everyone scream back at him. “I think you know this next one!” He looked over at Ashley and smirked. Ashley shook his head and laughed. Then they book looked at Katerina. 

She cocked her head as she looked at both of them. Neither of them would say anything but suddenly the music blasted out. When she heard the song, she found herself blushing and bursting out laughing as Andy started to sing _**Rebel Love Song**_. She loved this song. Jake and Jinxx were having so much fun with her best friend as they were putting on a great show for her. It wasn’t long before she found herself singing along with them. When the song ended she blew Andy a kiss and he winked at her. She found Ashley pouting and she laughed and blew him one too. Andy did not like that and he shoved Ashley as he walked by. Jinxx smirked as he shook his head making the tsk tsk motion with his fingers. 

The band then kicked ass with a few new songs from their new album, **Wretched and Divine: The Story Of The Wild Ones**. Katerina loved this album and found that she listened to it whenever she could. The crowd was going crazy for the guys and she knew all the girls loved Andy. She couldn’t have been prouder of her best friend. He’d come a long way from their shitty hometown. He proved everyone wrong and she found herself almost on the verge of tears. 

“Alright everyone, I want to sing a song for you guys that actually has the inspiration right here with us tonight!” Andy found himself grinning. “The person here tonight stood beside me through everything, even when I left her to become the selfish fucker I am right now.” he laughed. “This is the Mortician’s Daughter.” 

Ashley turned around slightly and looked at CC. CC twirled his drumstick in his hand and then pointed at Ashley. They knew that this song had been about someone in Andy’s past but he never fessed up about who it was. Now with Katerina here, everything made sense. The guys started to play as Andy walked to the center of the stage where he found Katerina watching him. That’s when he began to sing. The crowd immediately began to sing with him. Soon the whole place was singing along to the song.

The tears she was holding back were threatening to fall as Katerina looked up at Andy singing down at her. There was nothing but pure emotion in his blue eyes as he sang to her. It was as if they were the only two people in the room and she found herself holding her breath. Each word sank in as she realized that this song was for her…about her. Whenever she listened to it before, she never knew. How could she?

Andy knew he had to apologize to Katerina for all that he’d done to her. She kept telling him the past was the past but he had to. Long ago he wrote this song about her. He never forgot her. Not truly. She always had been a part of him. Now he wanted to let her know just how much she was a part of his life. With their eyes meeting he sang to her.

_I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush._   
_A universe so still._   
_No rust._   
_No dust will ever grow on this frame,_   
_One million years, and I will say your name._   
_I love you more than I can ever scream._

_We booked our flight those years ago,_   
_I said I loved you as I left you._   
_Regrets still haunt my hollow head,_   
_But I promised you that I will see you again, again._

There were thousands of screaming fans around here but all Katerina could hear was Andy’s sweet angelic voice. The tears fell as she let out a soft laugh. Right there she knew she was in love with her best friend. She was in love with Andrew Dennis Biersack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

  
The bus was quiet as it traveled into the night towards the next city. Jake and Jinxx were in the back watching a movie and CC was in his bunk doing who knows what. Andy was taking a shower and that left Katerina in the kitchen as she was getting a drink. Opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle of water. She was already ready for bed, wearing one an oversized Black Veil Brides t-shirt with all the boys’ faces emblazoned across her torso. Her blonde hair was piled upon her hair in a messy bun. She had taken a shower earlier after they had boarded the bus and gotten on the road. She opened the water and took a long gulp. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. While she was on the bus, her mind was a million miles away. Her thoughts were on her best friend. Pulling her knees up she wrapped her arms around them, hugging them. 

Katerina rested her head upon her knees as she thought about the concert tonight. A smile etched itself on her lips as she remembered how incredible Andy was. From his amazing vocals to the way he strut across the stage, Katerina had been extremely turned on tonight. There was the problem. She couldn’t be turned on by her best friend. You don’t feel this way about your best friend and you don’t certainly fall in love with him.

“I thought I heard noises out here.” Ashley came walking out from the back. 

With her head snapping up, Katerina gave the bassist a smile as she watched him grab a beer out of the fridge and then come to sit down beside her. “Hey Ash. I just was thirsty so I grabbed some water.” 

Popping open the beer, Ashley took a long gulp off it. He licked his lips as he then turned to her, smiling. “Hey beautiful.” He cocked his head. The way Katerina was hugging her knees she looked almost like a scared little girl. She seemed fine after the concert and even when they boarded the bus. Now she seemed almost sad. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He reached over and rubbed her back. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Giving the man a nod, she sighed. “I know Ashley. It’s just this week has been tough. I’ve got so much on my mind.” She rubbed her cheek on her knees. 

“Listen I know that I haven’t known you as long as Andy. But I’m a good listener.” Ashley took another sip of his beer. “Whatever is said between us will stay between us if that’s what you want.” He kept rubbing her back softly. He didn’t know what was bothering her but it was definitely eating her up inside and he didn’t like that. Since he met her Ashley really liked the woman. 

Staring ahead it was several moments before Katerina spoke. She knew that Ashley could be trusted. After all he was so sincere. It wasn’t that she felt she couldn’t talk to him. However this was the first time she was voicing her feelings to anyone. It wasn’t easy to admit that you were in love with your best friend. Taking a long deep breath, she let out a small laugh. “I’m—in love with someone and I can’t tell them.”

Ashley froze with the beer bottle halfway to his lips. That was the last thing he was expecting that she’d say. But it wasn’t a complete surprise because he and CC were wondering what was going on with her. He lowered his beer and licked his lips. “Why can’t you tell him, Kat?” he asked her. “I mean any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you be in love with them.” 

Katerina blushed as she hugged her knees tighter. “You’re too sweet, Ashley.” She gently nudged him with her knee. Then she sighed. “I can’t tell him because he doesn’t feel that way about me, for starters. Plus, we’ve known each other for way too long and I’m afraid our friendship would be ruined.” 

Ashley took a huge gulp of his beer. _Lucky fucking Andy. The woman was in love with him and the bastard couldn’t even see it._ “How do you know he doesn’t feel that way about you? Especially if he doesn’t know that you love him?” He tilted the top of the bottle towards her. “I think you need to tell him, whoever he is.” He advised her. “Speaking of him, who is he?” Ashley knew who he was but he wanted Katerina to tell him. 

A blush covered her cheeks from the roots of her hair down to her neck where it disappeared into her shirt. “Fuck that!” She shook her head. “I can’t tell him! One, it would be too embarrassing because he would just tell me I’m his best friend. Two, it’s none of your business!” she retorted. 

“Kat, you need to tell Andy you’re in love with him.” Ashley spoke softly. 

“I never said it was Andy!” Katerina protested. “Who said it was Andy?” 

Ashley reached over and took her hand in his. “You said it was your best friend. Who else is your best friend if not Andy?” His thumb brushed against her palm soothingly. 

Katerina’s face drained of color as realization hit her and she crumpled up. Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. “Ashley you can’t tell him!” she whispered. “He has his life here and we’re friends.”

“Hey hey relax!” Ashley put the beer down on the table and then reached over and pulled her to him. “I’m not gonna tell Andy anything.” He hugged her as he rubbed her back. “But you will. Andy needs to know how you feel, sweetie.” Ashley did his best to calm her down. “You can’t keep carrying on like this.” 

“Thank you.” Katerina let out a long ragged breath. “I don’t have to tell him anything. I’ve kept my secret this long. I can keep it forever.” she replied stubbornly. 

Ashley’s eyes widened. “Just how long have you felt this way?” He pulled back to look at her. When she didn’t say anything, he frowned. “Kat?”

She mumbled something. 

“Katerina!” Ashley nudged her. 

“Since I was a teenager!” she snapped. “But I never got the chance to say anything to him because he left to go to LA. I never saw him again until today. He was supposed to call me and tell me he was ok. I was supposed to come visit him. I had planned on telling him then.” She looked down. “I had a lot of plans. But then things changed. Plans changed. I went to New York. I got my own career and became my own woman.” She looked at Ashley. “Tonight, hearing him sing…. I realized that nothing has changed. I’m still in love with the jerk.” 

Ashley burst out laughing and hugged her. “Yeah, he has that effect on people.”

“You’re laughing at me?” Katerina pushed at his chest. “You think I’m acting like some hormonal fan girl?”

“No no that’s not what I meant.” Ashley protested. “I mean that he can do what he wants to wrap you around his finger. Only with you, I think he cares about you too.” 

“What makes you say that?” she asked him. “He sees me as his best friend.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Ashley shook his head. “Listen Kat, it’s obvious you love Andy. I can see it in your eyes and the way you’ve acted around him. If you really love him, you have to tell him. It will eat you up inside if you don’t. You’ll die inside as the days go on.” His face softened. “I don’t want to see that happen to you sweetie. Even if he tells you that he only sees you as a friend, at least you’ll know. But you have to tell him.”

Listening to the advice that Ashley was giving her, Katerina bit her lower lip. “I’ll think about it.” 

Knowing that this was the best he was going to get out of her, Ashley nodded. “Ok. At least think about it.” He gave her a friendly hug. “I’m glad I dragged their asses to that fashion show.” he laughed.

Katerina giggled softly. “So am I. I can’t thank you enough, Ash.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I owe you for that.” 

“What’s going on here?” 

Both Ashley and Katerina whipped around to find Andy standing in the doorway as he stared at them. He had just come from the shower because he had a pair of sweatpants on that hung low on his hips. His chest was bare and still dusted with a few water droplets. His black hair was still wet and spiked up. He had the towel from his shower draped over one shoulder. But it was the look in his eyes that had them both pulling back.

Ashley gave him a grin. “Nothing man. Kat was upset about something so I was just giving her advice on how to handle it.”

Andy frowned as he walked into the living room. “Are you ok, Kitty Kat?” He sat on the couch next to her and grabbed the towel to dry his hair. 

Before she could answer Ashley stood up. “You know what I’m gonna let you guys talk. I’m practically falling asleep here. I’ll see you both in the morning. Night Kat.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. 

“Night Ashley.” She smiled up at him. 

“Night Andy.” Ashley playfully leaned over and went to kiss the top of his head. 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Andy laughed as he pushed his friend out of the way. 

Ashley laughed as he waved to both of them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Night kids.”

“That’s not a very long list!” Andy called out only to be given the finger by Ashley. When they were alone, he turned to Katerina. “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” 

Katerina suddenly felt very nervous. She wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted to blurt out how she felt but deep down her common sense told her no. “I’m fine Andy. I was just going over this week and how everything seemed to have gone wrong.” She got up and then moved so she was sitting on the back of the couch behind Andy. She grabbed the towel and rubbed it through his hair, helping him dry it. 

Leaning back against her, Andy let his head fall back as he let her dry his hair. “Yeah it started out as a bad week for you. But it did get better, right?” he asked. “I mean we found each other again. Then you’re here with me, on tour. That’s good.”

“Being reunited with you and being here is the best thing ever.” Katerina grinned as she ran the towel over his head. She playfully dropped the towel on his head. She giggled as she heard Andy growl. She outright laughed as she felt him grab her and pull her down. Before she knew it her back was against the couch and Andy was on top of her, staring down at her. “No fair! You’re bigger than I am!”

“You messed with the hair!” Andy teased. He took her arms and raised them up so they were over her head. “Now I have to torture you.” Once he moved her arms it became very evident to him that she didn’t have anything on underneath the t-shirt she was wearing. He could feel the fullness of her breasts pressing up against his chest. Andy swallowed hard when he felt her nipples harden and the first thing that popped into his mind was bending his head to suck them over the cotton. But he knew he couldn’t do that no matter how much he wanted to. 

“Don’t you dare!” Katerina protested but her voice was weak. “I’m sorry for screwing with your hair!” She giggled. 

“You must be punished or offer me a boon in return.” Andy’s voice was husky. 

“What do you want?” She smirked. “How are you gonna punish me Andy?” she teased. 

“What do ya have to offer?” Andy wiggled his eyebrows. “How about a kiss?” 

Now it was time for Katerina to raise her brows. “A kiss?” She shrugged as much as she could. “Ok. Not a biggie.” She lifted her head and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Andy gave her a look of pure annoyance. “You call that a kiss?” He shook his head in disappointment. “Kitty Kat…I thought you were smarter than that.”

“What?” She laughed. “That was a kiss!” 

“Yeah if it was a ninety year old grandma! I mean a real kiss.” Andy sputtered. 

Katerina sucked in her breath. Did Andy know what he was talking about? Did he mean a real kiss kiss? Or just a quick peck on the lips? “Ookkk.” She lifted her head again and gave him quick soft peck on the lips. “There.”

The kiss was so sweet but over way too soon for his liking. Andy gasped. “That’s what you call a kiss?” he sighed dramatically. “It looks like when you want something done you’ll have to do it yourself.” He shook his head making a tsk tsk tsk sound. “I’m gonna have to punish you now.” He smirked.

Knowing that his punishments were usually tickling, Katerina began to squirm. “Fuck no! No tickling.” She laughed. “I mean it!” 

“Then hold still. I’m taking my kiss!” Suddenly Andy’s voice took on a very dominate tone. 

She didn’t know why but Katerina was suddenly turned on by the more dominate Andy. She held very still as his head lowered and it was then she felt his full lips brush back and forth against hers. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life and it felt as if it was a dream. She could feel the coldness of his lip ring against her lower lip and it only added to the forbiddances of it all. Katerina couldn’t help herself; she gave in and began to kiss him back.

Only meaning to give her a sweet soft kiss, Andy’s plans went out the window the second his lips touched Katerina’s. The instant he kissed her something flared up inside of him and caused his stomach to roll and his skin to tingle. Then she had to go and kiss him back. Right now stopping wasn’t an option. He deepened the kiss as he slanted his mouth over hers, taking full control of her lips. His tongue slid out and brushed against her lower lip. Fuck, the taste of her mouth alone was driving him wild. 

Katerina arched up against him as she felt his tongue tease her lower lip. Her skin broke out into goosebumps at the feel of his velvety tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and it wasn’t long before her tongue met his. It was awkward at first as their tongues nervously battled for dominance but she let Andy take control. She gave in willingly as she followed his every move. It was only when he captured the tip of her tongue to suckle on it that she let out a very tiny moan. 

Hearing her moan, Andy felt his cock twitch in his sweatpants. Slowly the kiss broke as he nuzzled against her. He moaned himself as he felt her tongue flick against his lip ring. They both were breathing a bit heavily as he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. Katerina’s eyes were glazed over a bit and he imagined his matched hers. He moved one hand off hers and he brought it down to caress her cheek. “Now…that’s a kiss.” he whispered. 

  
~ ~ ~

  
Katerina sat in the Black Veil Brides’ dressing room as she went through the email on her phone. There was nothing really important thankfully so she tossed it down on the table. She sighed. It had been four days since the kiss and she and Andy had yet to discuss it. After they kissed, he had gotten off her and then helped her up. They had both walked to his bunk and went to sleep. The next morning they both acted as if nothing had happened. Yet it was on her mind all the time. 

Tonight the guys had a show and they were off talking to their road manager. That left her alone in their dressing room. From now on she wouldn’t be in the crowd but on the side of the stage watching with Jon. Katerina got up and stretched when the door opened and Andy walked in. He had a smirk on his face. “Hey Kitty Kat. I want you to come with me.”

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. “Why?”

“No questions come on.” Andy reached out and took her hand. 

“You look like you’re up to no good.” Katerina took his hand and followed him out the door. 

“Of course I’m up to no good. Would I be me if it were anything else?” Andy laughed. They walked in the back hallway of the venue until they came to a room with double doors. 

“I’m not going in there. For all I know you’re going to kill me and cut me up into a million pieces.” She said with a deadpan expression. 

Andy rolled his eyes. “That plot has been overdone too many times. Fuck if I were going to kill you, I’d come up with something more original.” He opened the door and pushed her inside. 

Inside of the room was actually larger than she originally though. Inside was a camera crew and a reporter with a microphone. She froze when she saw who it was. The reporter was the infamous Bryan Stars. His interviews with Andy were well known for their comedy and craziness. Katerina burst out laughing. “What the hell….”

Closing the door behind him, Andy grinned. “You’re going to be in my interview with Bryan today. I thought the world should be introduced to my best friend.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked over to where Bryan was. 

Hearing the words best friend were like having a bucket of ice water being poured on her. Katerina kept the smile on her face as she walked with Andy. The memories of the kiss still lingered in her mind but apparently it didn’t mean anything to Andy. “Are you sure about this? I know how these interviews can go. You two are insane!” She laughed softly.

“Are you crazy? I’d love to have the famous model, Kat, in my interview with Andy.” Bryan smiled wide at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you by the way.” He held out his hand for her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Bryan.” Katerina smiled as she shook his hand. She looked around. “I—um—I don’t mind being in the interview as long as Andy doesn’t mind. This is for his band and I don’t want to intrude.”

“Fuck no, Kitty Kat. You’ve seen the idiots I’ve had with me in these things.” Andy pulled her close to him. “Come on, we’ll have fun.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well alright then.” Bryan grinned. “Kat you get on my left and Andy on my right. Then we’ll get started.” 

Katerina did as she was told. She was a big fan of the Bryan Stars interviews with Andy and her favorites were the uncut versions. When she saw Andy eating the paper for the first time she burst out laughing. She smiled as she waited while Bryan started the interview and introduced Andy. She gave a small wave as he introduced her. “Hey Bryan. Pleasure to be here.”

“Now you’re Andy’s best friend from childhood. How did you get that gig, or is this still part of a time out you’re serving?” Bryan teased. 

Katerina laughed as Andy stuck his tongue out at her. “No no it’s not a punishment. Andy is my best friend and has been for a long time.”

“Are you just here for the night or are you keeping an eye on him for the tour?” Bryan asked.

“I’m traveling with him. I mean someone has to keep an eye on him. It’s a dirty job but someone has to do it.” Katerina shrugged. 

“Just keep him away from the paper.” Bryan snickered. With that Andy grabbed some of Bryan’s papers and Bryan groaned. “Ok ok I have questions for you Andy.”

Katerina watched as Bryan went through a list of questions he asked Andy. Mostly it was about the tour and the cities they were going to. Then he asked about the new album they were writing for. She knew they would be going into the studio for the band’s fourth album soon after they got off the road. Ashley had told her that. After the tour she knew she’d have to find a place to live. It wasn’t something she looked forward to. Her future was so uncertain. All she knew was that she wanted Andy in it in some form. She must have spaced out because the next thing she knew Bryan was calling her name.

“Ok Kat now I have something for you.” Bryan smirked. “I had Andy do this awhile back but I’d like a female perspective on this now.”

“Dude what the fuck are you doing?” Andy’s eyes narrowed as he looked over at the interviewer. He had no idea what Bryan was doing. When he said he’d love to have Katerina in the interview with Andy, he thought Bryan was going to just ask her questions about their friendship. 

Bryan laughed. “You’ll see.” He turned to Katerina. “See it’s funny because Andy doesn’t even know. Now I’m going to hand you something and I want you to look at this and read.” He handed her a piece of paper from the bottom of the pile. 

Taking the paper from Bryan, Katerina’s eyes scanned it before she burst out laughing. “Are you serious?” 

“Yep. Deadly serious. I want you to read it.” Bryan laughed. “In fact read it to Andy. Read it as if you’re the only people in the room. Like a bedtime story.”

“What the fuck are you up to Stars?” Andy suddenly had the urge for a cigarette. He didn’t trust Bryan right now. In fact he bet Ashley or CC set this up. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

Katerina cleared her throat. “Ok…here goes.” She licked her lips. She looked at the paper and began to read. "Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his lips . . . His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine . . . My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow, erotic dance . . . His erection is against my belly." 

Andy thought he was either going to kill Bryan…or thank him. 50 Fucking Shades of Grey. That fucking book! He remembered all too well when Bryan made him and CC read excerpts from it and he was shocked that women were actually reading this stuff. The part that Katerina read had his mind going to the kiss they shared the other night. He remembered pinning her to the couch as he took her lips in a kiss. He had actually kissed his best friend. The truth was he had wanted to do that for so long. Long before they had been reunited at the fashion show. He had wanted to do that back in Cincinnati. She was just as beautiful then as she was now. 

By now Bryan was laughing. “Oh my god! That’s great!” 

“You’re such an asshole!” Andy shook his head. Yet he looked over at Katerina and his eyes were twinkling. He licked his lips and his lips held a smirk. 

“Read the next part!” Bryan encouraged her. 

Flipping the page over, Katerina’s eyes scanned over the page before she snorted. "Turning to face him, I'm shocked to find he has his erection firmly in his grasp. My mouth drops open. 'I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with my favorite and most cherished part of my body.”

“Well I can sympathize. That is one of my favorite and cherished parts of my body.” Andy said with a straight face as he looked at the camera. 

“You heard it here folks.” Bryan laughed. “What do you think Kat? Are women reading this book? Are you reading it?” 

Giving the paper back to him, Katerina shook her head laughing. “I know women who do read it. As for me, I’d rather get laid then read about it.” She found herself looking straight at Andy as she smirked. 

Andy swallowed hard as he saw the look in her eyes. _Fuck me…._  



	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

  
The concert went off without a hitch and the band sounded incredible as always. They were spending the night in the city and with a little pleading Jon let them all go out for the night. At first Katerina was going to just going to stay in the hotel. Once CC, Andy and Ashley heard that they argued and in the end Katerina ended up going out with the boys. They headed out to a local club that played rock music and had a great bar. Jon made Katerina promise that she’d watch over the boys. She also told him that she wasn’t a miracle worker. 

Sitting in the club the music from the sound system vibrated off the walls as the group sat in the VIP section. Well most of the group. CC was at the bar getting or trying to get a woman’s telephone number while Ashley was on the dance floor grinding against a woman he picked up near the bathrooms. Katerina sat in the booth as she sipped on her rum and coke. 

“Aren’t you glad you came out with us tonight?” Andy asked as he brushed his lips against her ear so she could hear him over the music. 

Katerina shivered as she felt the coldness of his lip ring touch her ear. She licked her lips before turning to look at him. She smiled at him as she reached up and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. “Of course. You know I love spending time with you.” Her head was close to his so he could hear her. 

“Did you like the show tonight?” Andy reached down and grabbed the shot glass that sat on the table. It was filled with whiskey and he tipped his head back, downing the shot. His full lips glistened with droplets of the booze. 

Reaching over, Katerina swept her thumb over Andy’s lower lip to collect the extra whiskey. Then she brought her thumb to her lips and suckled on it. “Mmm delicious.” She winked. “Of course I enjoyed the show. You know how much I love to hear you sing.” 

Andy’s heart was pounding in his chest as he felt Katerina’s thumb touch his lips. His mind was still focused on the kiss from the other day. Her lips had been so soft and tonight they looked even softer as they shone with her lip gloss. Her perfume was filling his nose and creating havoc on his senses. He found himself leaning closer to her. By now from the shots he had taken so far he was feeling a good buzz. “I could sing for you now.” He smirked. 

She laughed as she cupped his neck and nuzzled against him. “Could you now?” Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled up at him.

Andy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. “Hell yea Kitty Kat. Just name the song and I’ll sing the song right here for you.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Yeah but if you do that everyone will know who you are and I’d kinda like you all to myself tonight.” Katerina giggled. 

“Ooo kinky Kitty Kat.” Andy smirked. Then he looked down into her eyes. “Don’t you know that you have me already? You’ve had me from the very beginning.” He trailed a finger along her jaw. 

She shivered at his touch. Leaning closer to Andy she could smell a mixture of his cologne and the cigarette he smoked earlier. Katerina reached up and caressed his cheek. She smiled as he leaned in and nuzzled against her hand. “You have me as well.” she whispered in his ear. 

Andy pulled her closer as he licked his lips. He wanted to kiss her again. He needed to taste those soft lips again. At that moment in time he didn’t care about anyone or anything. Just kissing Katerina and feeling her close to him. He lowered his head and just as he was about to kiss her both he and Katerina were nudged hard.

“Hey guys guess what? I’m heading back to Tawna’s hotel room with her so don’t wait up!” Ashley patted Andy on the back hard. He was laughing as he grabbed a shot glass on the table and downed it.

Andy’s head whipped around as he glared up at Ashley. Of all times his best friend cock blocked him it had to be now. “Gee that’s fucking great PAL!” He glared up at him. “I’m so HAPPY for you. So why are you here now?” 

As he slammed the shot glass down, Ashley stared at Andy. His eyes moved from Andy and then to Katerina. Then they widened. “OH! Um…I just wanted to tell you so you don’t expect me home tonight. So have fun kids.” He kissed the top of Katerina’s head and then went to kiss Andy’s but barely missed as Andy went to hit him.

“Actually I need to use the restroom. I’ll be back.” Katerina laughed as she got out of the booth. She gave Andy a kiss on the cheek as she headed towards the bathroom. She fanned herself as she moved through the people. The feel of Andy pressed against her had her heart beating rapidly. The fact that they almost kissed had her taking deep breaths. She needed some fresh air. Reaching the restroom she entered and walked to the line of sinks. Staring in the mirror she saw that her face was rather flushed. Katerina turned the sink on and then splashed some water on her face. Grabbing some paper towels she dabbed her face dry. Then she exited the bathroom to head back.

The crowd of people had increased as a new song started playing. Katerina tried to make her way through the crowd. Just then she was grabbed from behind and she smiled. Damn Andy! She turned around and her face fell. It wasn’t Andy but another guy who was trying to pull her closer. “Excuse me, but I’m trying to get back to my table.” She tried to push him off her.

“Come on doll, you can dance with me.” The guy gave her a leery grin as he tried to pull her close. 

“I don’t think so. I’m with my friends.” Katerina protested. This guy was creeping her out and she wanted to get away from him as quick as possible. “Besides my boyfriend wouldn’t like it if I flirted with anyone else.” She laughed nervously. 

“What boyfriend?” The man sneered. “I don’t see a boyfriend.” He yanked her closer. 

“Kitty Kat, this is where you disappeared to.” Andy came up behind her and glared at the man holding her. 

When Katerina saw Andy relief flooded over her. Help couldn’t have come at a better time. She twisted hard out of the man’s arms to turn towards Andy. “Hey baby!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. 

“This is your boyfriend?” The man scoffed. 

“Sure as hell is.” Katerina stared into Andy’s eyes, praying that he’d go along with this. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed her body tighter against him. “Sorry I was gone so long baby.” She smiled at him.

Andy slid his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. His hand slid down to cup her ass as he leaned against her hand. If she wanted him to play this up then what kind of man was he to refuse her? “That’s ok Kitty Kat. I just missed you.” He licked his lips. 

“I wanted to dance with your girl that’s all.” The man growled. 

Andy glared over at the man as he pulled Katerina tighter against him. He could feel her suck in her breath and he smirked. “No one touches my Kitty Kat. She’s mine.” Then as if to prove his point, Andy cupped the back of her head just before his lips came crashing down on hers. 

If Katerina thought the first kiss they shared was amazing, it was nothing compared to this one. This kiss was filled with pent up sexual frustration and heat. Andy’s lips took control as he held her tight to his body with one hand wrapped around her neck and the other on her ass, squeezing softly. She didn’t even give a thought to rejecting or planning to stop him. Instead her arms slid around his neck as her fingers slid up through his hair. 

This was what he wanted to do back at the table before Ashley stopped him. He had been thinking about their first kiss since it happened and he couldn’t get her lips out of his mind. Andy tilted his head as he deepened the kiss. The tip of his tongue flicked against her lower lip, almost as if he were asking for permission. He moaned when he didn’t have to wait long as her sweet lip parted and his tongue slid between them. Fuck, he was getting hard as he felt her tongue sensually duel with his. She was giving just as well as she took. Andy wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this without wanting to do so much more. 

Katerina captured Andy’s tongue and suckled softly as she lightly tugged on his hair. The thought of making this look real was long gone. All that filled her mind now was kissing Andy and making him feel what she was feeling. Finally when they were both running out of air the kiss ended as they both pulled away at the same time. She found herself staring into Andy’s blue eyes which were glassed over from lust. Her heart was racing as she licked her lower lip. She was breathing heavily as she wanted to speak but she couldn’t form words. 

Luckily Andy didn’t have that problem. “We’re leaving. My hotel room…. now.” His voice was husky as he bent his head and took her lips in another heated kiss. He didn’t care who was looking at them. All he knew was he needed her.

Moaning against his mouth, Katerina arched against him as she whispered. “Yes.”

~ ~ ~

The hotel room door opened with a bang as the kissing couple barely made it inside. Andy’s mouth was on Katerina’s neck as he held her in his arms while her legs were wrapped around his waist. She was tracing the Batman tattoo on his neck with her tongue as he kept squeezing her ass. Reaching back, he slammed the door shut. Turning around, he roughly pinned her against it as he took her mouth in a fiery kiss again. “I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you.” he whispered. Sure they had a bit to drink but they were both clear headed now.

Katerina moaned against his mouth as she felt his lip ring press against her mouth. Her tongue snaked out as she flicked the tip against it. Hearing him confess that she nuzzled against him. “I couldn’t either. I thought maybe you regretted it.” She looked into his eyes. 

“No Kitty Kat. Never. I just thought maybe I overstepped my bounds and you were mad at me.” Andy whispered as he rolled his hips against her. Fuck what was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he stop kissing her? No woman had ever affected him this much. None of his previous girlfriends or lovers. Only Katerina. 

“I could never be mad at you.” Katerina told him. She saw the look he gave her and she laughed. “I mean about this. Actually, yes I can. I was mad you stopped.” She teased as she took his lips in another kiss. She playfully captured his lower lip between hers and tugged. 

That small gesture caused his cock to twitch in his pants and Andy pressed against her to let her know just what she was doing to him. “I won’t stop unless you want me to.” he promised. “Are you sure want this? Because once we cross this line, there is no going back Kitty Kat.” He kept kissing her as if were a madman, too insane to stop. The truth was he wasn’t sure if he could stop. His body craved hers and he needed to be inside of her. Since he saw her on that runway and realized it was his Kitty Kat all grown up he had been wondering what it would be like. Just a day ago CC nearly caught him in the bathroom jerking off to thoughts of her. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could deny himself. 

“Andy I’ve wanted this for so long.” Katerina panted. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” Her confession slipped out and she didn’t care. Tonight was a new point in their relationship and if anything they had to be honest. Already she was closer to him than she had ever been. 

That was all he needed to hear. Andy smirked as his lips came crashing down on hers as he moved away from the door. He kept kissing her as he walked over to the bed. “I want you so fucking badly, Kitty Kat.” he whispered hotly. Lying her down on the bed, he covered her body with his. “First thing, you’re wearing way too many clothes.” He smirked. 

“Planning on remedying that are you?” she teased. 

“But of course. What kind of gentleman am I if I leave your clothes on?” His blue eyes were twinkling with devilish amusement. His hands started at her waist and then slid along her sides as he pushed up the silk cammi she was wearing. He kept pushing it up and then he nearly lost it when he saw the sheer black lace bra she was wearing. “Fuck me!” Andy growled low in his throat. “If I knew you were wearing that I would have brought you back here much sooner.” He tossed the cammi onto the floor. Instantly his hands were on her breasts as he cupped them in his hands. 

Katerina was in Heaven. She never thought this would happen to her. Arching off the bed she pushed herself into Andy’s hands as she felt him remove her bra. It wasn’t long before the black lace was gone and was replaced by his bare hands. She cried out as he teased her nipples with his fingers. “Andy!” she gasped as he tweaked the turgid peaks. It had been so long since anyone paid attention to her body and tonight it was feeling beyond incredible. In all her fantasies growing up about Andy, they all paled in comparison to what was happening now. Nothing was good as the real thing and being here with him. 

Andy stared down at her body as if seeing perfection for the first time. Katerina had natural breasts that had the perfect amount of sag to them. She wasn’t like those models who had enhancement surgery. No, not his Kitty Kat. Hers were a perfect size and fit right into his hands. He kneaded them in his hands while his thumbs teased her nipples. He gently brushed the pads of his thumbs back and forth over them and then in circles. He was like a kid in a candy store, or like a kid with a new toy to play with on Christmas. Bending his head he flicked the tip of his tongue against one of her nipples, swirling it around. Teasing her even more, he brushed his lip ring against it. Hearing her moan his name had him smirking. That’s when he took the nipple in his mouth and suckled hard. 

“Andy! Fuck…. yes fuck yes!” Katerina moved her fingers through his hair as she held his head against her chest. Her eyes closed as she bit her lower lip. She could feel the gentle tugging of his lips as he suckled at her breast. By now she was so wet. Her panties were surely soaked and he would soon see just what he was doing to her. What he always had done to her. This was no fantasy she was having alone in her bedroom. This was really happening. 

Moving his mouth to the other breast, Andy gave it the same treatment as the other one. To say that his best friend grew up was a major understatement. She was a goddess. How could he have left her? All that didn’t matter now. Now they were together; in more ways than one. His full lips left her breasts as he started to kiss his way down between them and over her body. He skimmed his mouth underneath them and then over her ribs. He could spend hours just kissing every inch of her body. If he got his way no other man would do this. She was his damn it! Right now she was the only woman in his mind and she filled his every thought and fantasy. 

Andy’s mouth was like a trail of fire as it moved down her body. Katerina moaned as she arched up to meet his mouth as he swirled his tongue along her skin with each part he tasted. He was turning her into a quivering mess. His tongue flicked against her diamond navel ring, causing the stones to dance. Then he dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around. She knew he was teasing her but she loved every second of it. Tonight was theirs and she wanted to use every second of it. “Andy, this feels so damn good. Way more than I could ever expect.” 

“Your skin tastes like vanilla.” His voice was hoarse with need. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Katerina asked nervously. 

Looking up at her under hooded lids, Andy gave her a purely lustful smirk. “You doubt that I could be enjoying this, Kitty Kat?” He cocked his head. “Let me show you just how much I’m enjoying this.” His hand moved to the zipper of her skirt and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of him pulling it down. If he thought the black sheer bra was going to kill him, the matching bikini briefs had the precum leaking inside of his pants. “Kitty Kat, I need to slow down or I’m gonna cum right here.” he moaned. 

“I don’t want that. I only want you to cum when you’re buried inside of me.” Katerina found that she was bolder than she ever knew herself to be. 

“Kitty Kat!” Andy protested. “Keep saying things like that and I’m gonna blow right here.” he growled playfully. It wasn’t long before Katerina was lying naked before him. She looked up as he took no time and stripped before her in record time. It was as if he couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough.

“That’s no fair!” she protested. “I wanted to undress you! You have no idea how many times I fantasized about stripping you.” 

“Next time, I promise.” Andy threw his pants onto the floor. 

The fact that he promised there would be a next time had Katerina’s pulse racing. This wasn’t just a one time thing between them. That only made her want him even more. She didn’t know where this was going to lead but she knew she wanted to be with Andy wherever it was. 

Once he was as naked as she was, Andy crawled back on the bed. He brushed his lips against her leg as he kissed his way up her thigh. He spread her legs as he crawled between them. His cock twitched as more precum leaked out when he saw her glistening with her wetness. Knowing that it was all for him had him taking a deep long breath. “Do I really turn you on this much, Kitty Kat?” His voice came out in a sensual teasing tone. He moved his fingers so the tips brushed over her wetness. Instantly his fingers were soaked as he swirled one around her clit. 

“Y-yes!” Her voice shook as she tried to speak. A million volts of pure pleasure shot through her the second he touched her. “Only you.”

He continued to sensually torture her as he used his fingertip to circle around her clit, loving the reaction he was getting out of her. Her hips rose from the bed to meet his hand. She was so responsive and he loved it. “Look at you, your body wants what I can do to it.” He then brought his hand up to his lips as he licked his fingers clean. At the first taste he thought he was going to cum right there. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the taste of her. “Fucking hell Kitty Kat!” he moaned. “I need to taste you.”

“Andy I’m already so close.” Katerina warned. She was barely hanging on by a thread. With the lack of sex in the last few months and then the way Andy was touching her, she was a powder keg ready to explode. 

Crawling between her legs and throwing them over his shoulders, Andy breathed hotly on her clit. “Then I’m going to lick you over and over until you cum. I want you to cum against my face. Afterwards I’m gonna fuck you until you cum again.” He taunted her with his words. He smirked as she opened her mouth but no words came out. Andy brushed his lips against her clit, teasing it some more. Then he captured it with his lips, sucking on it as if had done with her nipple earlier. 

That’s when Katerina moaned loudly to the point of nearly screaming. Her hands went to Andy’s head as she held on for support. She was getting wetter by the second and she felt it rush against his lips. He tugged on her clit with his lips as if he was sucking her off. The pleasure was almost overwhelming. Finally she felt him let go as his tongue lapped at her slit, licking up all the juices he could. She tossed and turned her head. Katerina wasn’t sure how much longer she could last. Whimpering his name, she bit down hard on her lower lip. 

Andy moaned against her. He was lost in the taste and the feel of the wetness that coated his lips. He knew he wasn’t going to need any lube with the way she was so fucking wet for him. Using the flat of his tongue, he moved it up and down over her clit. Then without warning he slid his tongue inside her as deep as he could go.

It was exactly what Katerina needed to set her off. She lightly screamed as she arched up against his mouth as she came. Her body broke out into mini convulsions as she squeezed around his tongue. Her body trembled as she felt the power of her orgasm wash over her like a tidal wave. Andy kept fucking her with his tongue and finally when she was fully spent, she collapsed on the bed. 

Coming up to hover over her, Andy took her lips in a fiery kiss as he straddled her legs. They moaned against each other’s mouths. Knowing that he gave her that pleasure only made him harder. By now precum was leaking out onto Katerina’s stomach and she could care less. Reaching down she wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him. From base to the head, her hand moved along the thick shaft. “I want to suck you.” she moaned against his mouth.

Andy let out a tortured moan. “Shit, Kitty Kat if you do that I won’t be able to fuck you.” He pulled her up with him. “I swear next time you can. Right now I need to be inside you so badly.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Katerina flicked her tongue against his lip ring. 

Moving over to the bag he had on the floor, Andy grabbed condom. He got back on the bed and opened it. He slid the condom down over his cock and made sure it was secure. “Right now all I can think of is being buried inside of you.” He kissed her wildly again. 

“Then fuck me baby.” Katerina pulled him on top of her as she kissed him back. She spread her legs for him. Looking into his eyes, she nibbled on the ink on his chest. Flicking her tongue against it, Katerina sucked in her breath as she felt his fingers thrust deep inside of her. “Andy!” She arched against his hand. “What the…oh hell!” She fell back on the bed and her hips rose off the bed.

“Just making sure you’re ready for me.” He smirked. His fingers slid in and out of her, twisting as they moved. His thumb brushed over her clit as he teased her. Andy knew it was probably mean to tease her like this but he got off seeing her so responsive to him. Finally he pulled his fingers out of her and wrapped his fist around his cock. He brushed the head over her slit. Then he slowly began to enter her. There was no going back now.

The deeper Andy moved the more Katerina wanted him inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down against her. Her lips met his and as they came together he thrust hard and was buried inside of her. Finally after waiting for so long Andy Biersack was finally hers. 

They say you’ll know when you find the perfect lover when you know how they fit against you. At that moment in time Andy knew Katerina was his by the way she fit around him and in his arms. Moving in and out inside her it felt as if it was his first time again. Nothing else and no one else before mattered. Only Katerina. The kiss broke as he moved back and slid her legs flat against his chest for a better angle. He cried out as he slid deeper inside of her. He kissed the inside of her ankle as he thrust hard inside of her. The pace was quick and hard, and each time he bottomed out. “Kitty Kat, you feel so fucking good.” he panted. 

Each time that he thrust into her, Katerina squeezed around him to milk his cock. She wanted him to feel every sensation of this. Her body was on fire and only Andy could put it out. “I’ve waited so long for this.” she whimpered. 

“You don’t have to wait any longer, baby.” Andy whispered. He lowered her legs and then gathered her up in his arms. He rolled over as he lay down on the bed and positioned her on top of him. “Ride me Kitty Kat. I want you to ride me hard.” he ordered.

Straddling his lap, she moved and slid down on his cock once again. They both moaned as they felt the connection again. Katerina slid her palms along his torso which was already slick with a fine sheen of sweat. Rolling her hips she started to ride him, using her body to squeeze him. She closed her eyes as she moved up and down on him. Feeling the hands reach out to cup and knead her breasts, she leaned into them. 

“You have such a beautiful body.” Andy murmured. “Fucking gorgeous.” He teased her nipples with his thumbs. What he loved most was Katerina’s nipples were large and perfect for his mouth. He could wrap his lips around them and suck on them for hours. He sat up and pulled her tight against him, feeling his cock slide deeper inside of her. He lifted a breast to his mouth as he suckled on the peak. 

Wrapping her arm around his neck, Katerina buried her face in his neck. By now she was soaked and was having a hard time keeping him inside of her. “Andy…. you’re going to make me cum again.”

Looking up at her as he suckled on her breast, he winked at her. Slowly he let go of her nipple and he kissed her passionately. His tongue met with hers as they kept up their pace. His hands slid to her ass as he helped her bounce on his lap. “Good. I want you to cum again, Kitty Kat. I want you to cum on my cock. I want to feel you cum all around me.” He dusted kisses along her jawline. 

Her body began to shake and tremble. Her fingers thread through his hair as she licked and suckled at the ink on his neck. “Andy…..so…close.” Katerina knew she wasn’t going to last. 

“Cum for me Kitty Kat. Please?” His voice was soft as if he were begging her. 

That’s all it took. His soft voice. Katerina called out his name as she buried her face in his neck as her body came completely apart. She milked his cock as she let go and her orgasm took control of her body. She gave into it as she felt Andy holding her tight. She knew then that he’d always take care of her and that only made her love him even more. 

“Shit!” Andy swore as he hissed. Katerina squeezed around him tight when she came and that set him off. His body shot up off the bed as he exploded and filled the condom with his seed. He held onto her tight as he hugged her tightly. A growl erupted out of his mouth as his whole body shook. He fell back on the bed as Katerina fell on top of him. His arms were still wrapped around her and he’d never let go. Not now. Not when he finally found what he’d been looking for all his life.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

The morning sun shone through the slit in the drapes as it illuminated the sleeping couple in a golden glow. Katerina nuzzled sleepily against the chest she was curled up around as her fingers slid through dark locks. She was having the most pleasurable dream. In the dream Andy finally kissed and held her just like she had been craving for years. He told her that she was the one he had been looking for. Lazily she opened her eyes as she came awake and she froze once she saw just where she was. She had her head lying upon Andy’s bare chest and her fingers were delved in his black hair. They were both naked and the sheet lay low on their hips as if tossed there as an afterthought. _It was no dream,_ she thought to herself. 

A shy smile spread across her lips as Katerina gazed at a sleeping Andy that lay next to her. His long lashes brushed softly against his cheeks and his full lips were turned up as if smirking, even in his sleep. His chest rose and fell with each breath and his arms were wrapped tightly around her as if he were afraid to let her go, even in his slumber. To her he was the most beautiful thing in the world. She wasn’t afraid to call him beautiful because that’s just what he was. 

Her eyes roamed over his body and the settled on his left arm and the ink there. She always had loved his tattoos and never really had gotten a good look at them before. Biting her lip, Katerina used her fingertip to see what her eyes couldn’t. She began to trace each tattoo that she looked at. From his koala to the titles of his songs, they were just incredible. His body was a work of art. He was her David. Perfection.

“You do realize touching me like that is only going to get you more of what I gave you last night.” A husky voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Katerina’s eyes shot up and she found two sensual blue eyes staring back at her. She bit her lower lip as she realized that Andy was wide awake. A smile spread across her lips as she let out a soft laugh. “Good morning. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She found that despite both of them being awake, she whispered. 

Andy reached over and brushed his palm against her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. Damn she was gorgeous in the morning. Most women told you not to look at them until they got their make up on. Yet Katerina was lying here with him and was all natural. Her hair was mussed up and yet she was the most stunning vision he could have woken up to. “You didn’t wake me up, Kitty Kat. I woke up when you stirred against me.” His thumb brushed against her cheek. Before he could stop himself he bent his head and kissed her softly. Her lips were just as soft as they were last night. The kiss was gentle and slow. Andy nibbled on her lips in between brushing his own back and forth against hers. “Good morning.” he whispered against her mouth. 

Memories of last night washed over her as she kissed Andy back. She found herself arching against him as her fingers slid through his hair. Her tongue flicked against his lip ring and hearing him moan had her smiling. They nuzzled together as their noses brushed against one another’s. “I suppose we should talk about last night?” Katerina asked shyly as the kiss broke. 

Nodding, Andy’s fingers kept brushing against her soft cheek. “I guess we should.” He whispered back. Licking his lips he took a deep breath. “I don’t regret a fucking thing, Kitty Kat. Last night was so---“ 

“Incredible?” she supplied. 

He chuckled lightly. “Yes, incredible. I never knew I could experience something so intense with you and here I am wondering why the hell I waited so long.” he answered honestly. 

With a blush staining her cheeks, Katerina buried her face in his chest. She felt his hand come up and brush back her hair. The words meant so much to her and she felt her heart melt. Turning her head, she looked up at him. “I’ve wanted what we did last night for so long with you. I’ve cared about you for so long. I just was always your best friend and I was content to stay that. At least I was a part of your life.” Her lower lip trembled. “Then you left.” She quickly put her finger to his lips. “I know why you had to do it and I truly fully understand. I’m so proud of you Andy for everything you’ve accomplished. But now that we’re back together again, I don’t want to lose you again.”

Andy gathered her up in his arms and rocked her against his chest. “You’re not going to lose me, baby.” He laid featherweight kisses along her temple. “We found each other again and only death is going to tear me apart from you.” He rubbed her back up and down. “Whatever this…is…. I want it with you. I want this.” He found himself lost in her baby blue eyes. 

Reaching up and grabbing the side of his head, Katerina gave him a passionate kiss. She waited forever to hear those words and she felt her heart nearly burst inside of her chest. “I want this with you as well. Right now we don’t need to put a label on it. The world always puts labels on things. They do it to make themselves feel comfortable. All I know is that I care about you so damn much and I’m comfortable with you. You make me feel safe and wanted.” she confessed. 

“You are cared for and wanted, Kitty Kat.” Andy pulled her on top of him as his fingers cupped her head. “I cared for you since I was young. You are all I’ve ever known. You were the one who made me feel like someone, like something.” he told her. “You’re right. We don’t need a label. We just need you and I.” He brushed his nose against hers as he closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. 

“You have me, and I’m not going anywhere.” Katerina promised. “I’m here for you.” 

Opening up his eyes, Andy took her lips in another fiery kiss. He moaned against her mouth as his hand slid down to cup her butt. He pulled her tight against him and arched up against her. Already he was aroused and hard for her. “Then let’s not go anywhere for another few hours or so?” he whispered sensually against her lips. 

“Show me how much you care for me, Andy.” Katerina nipped on his lower lip. She straddled his waist and rocked against his arousal. Her thumbs brushed against his nipples as she smiled, hearing him moan. 

“As you wish.” Andy rolled her over pinned her body to the bed. With a devilish look in his eyes, the singer spent the next few hours showing the woman he cared for just how much she was wanted and needed.

~ ~ ~

Andy and Katerina walked downstairs to join the rest of the guys for breakfast and they were holding hands as they gave each other shy smiles. After their morning session, they both got up and took a shower together. They took their time and then came downstairs. 

“About time you guys show up. CC was about to eat the place out.” Jake joked as he looked up at his friends. 

“Hey! I was hungry!” CC protested as he grabbed his juice and took a drink.

“I’m sorry for keeping you guys waiting.” Katerina gave them an apologetic smile as she slid into the oversized booth. 

Andy slid in next to her and threw his arm around back of her. “Don’t apologize Kitty Kat. These boys needed to work up a good appetite.” 

“Just like you?” Ashley asked as he smirked at the both of them. 

Katerina blushed a deep red as Andy glared at him. “Some of us like to get our workouts done in the morning.” the singer retorted. 

Twirling his fork Ashley chuckled. “I’ll remember that.” He looked across the table. “You look beautiful this morning, Kat. Kinda different. Great but…different.” He cocked his head.

“Thank you Ashley.” she grinned. “Hmm different? How?” 

“I don’t know…happier?” Ashley offered. 

Looking over at Andy, Katerina bit her lower lip and then smiled. “I am happy. For the first time in a very very long time.” She felt Andy’s fingertips brushing against her cheek and she leaned into them, almost nuzzling against them.

Ashley looked over at CC and they shared a secret look. “Yeah I can definitely see that.” 

“Is there a laundry here at the hotel?” she asked. “I need to wash clothes before we get back on the bus.”

“Yeah Kitty Kat. It’s on the first floor. Do you need any help?” Andy offered. He was oblivious to the looks his bandmates were sharing. Instead his focus was on Katerina and her bright smile. 

“No, I’m fine. I can wash my own clothes. But thank you.” She leaned over and gave Andy a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I’ll catch up with you in a little bit?” she asked. 

“Sounds great. I’ll come find you for lunch then.” Andy leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips without thinking. “If you need anything, come find me.” He got out of the booth to let her out. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. 

“I promise I will.” Katerina turned and gave him a kiss on his neck, right over his tattoo. Then she turned and looked at the rest of the guys. “I’ll see you boys later.” She gave them a wave and was gone. 

Andy slid in the booth to find the four guys just staring at him. He picked up his glass of water and it was halfway up to his mouth when he stopped. “What?”

“You have some nerve…” Ashley started.

“So you and Kat?” CC asked at the same time. 

“Ok, hold the fuck up.” Andy put his water down as he looked at his friends. “First of all...” He looked at CC. “Yeah, Katerina and me. I care for her a lot.” Then he looked at Ashley. “What the fuck do you mean, I have some nerve?” he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“I mean you have some nerve leading poor Kat on.” Ashley glared at him. “She’s a wonderful woman and she doesn’t deserve this.”

Slamming his hands down on the table, Andy growled. “I am not leading Katerina on. I care for her and she knows just how much. I would never lead her on!” His blue eyes were glowing with anger. 

“Oh really?” Ashley snapped back. 

“Yes really you asshole!” Andy began to raise his voice. How dare someone question his feelings for Katerina? Especially his bass player who was with a different woman it seemed almost every night. 

“Then what about Tori?” Ashley raised an eyebrow. “You remember Tori don’t you Andy? You know, your GIRLFRIEND?” He leaned over the table to get in the singer’s face. 

Suddenly Andy went deadly silent as he paled. He leaned back in the booth and ran his fingers through his black hair as he swallowed hard. _Fuck…_

Ashley smirked. “Ah so you do remember her after all. When are you going to tell Kat that you have a girlfriend waiting for you back in LA? Or are you going to tell Tori that you reunited with your best friend who you’re now fucking?” He knew he was being outright cruel but Kat was too sweet to deserve this. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Andy’s voice was small. He hated that Ashley had a point. Tori was waiting for him back in LA. True they had their fights recently and she refused to come with him on tour. They seemed as if they were in two separate worlds lately. However she was still his girlfriend. But Katerina was his; she’d always been his as far as he was concerned. He was never giving her up. In fact she could be the one. The one woman that he could see himself actually falling in love with. He could see a future with her. 

“No, I’m not going to shut up!” Ashley growled. “You fucked up and now you have to realize it.”

“He has a point, Andy.” Jinxx sighed. “You can’t lead Kat on. She lo—cares about you. She can’t be hurt like this.” He almost slipped and he knew Kat would hate him if he let that slip. “We know you and Tori weren’t getting along, but she doesn’t deserve this either.”

“You’re gonna have to make up your mind, dude.” CC pitched in. 

“Will all of you just…shut up?” Andy hung his head as he held it in his hands. He hated that they were all right. He knew what he was doing to Katerina wasn’t right. Nor Tori. The truth was he wasn’t in love with Tori and wasn’t sure he had ever been. But she was his girlfriend.

“Stop acting like a class A asshole. You’re going to have to tell Katerina about Tori and vice versa!” Ashley told him. 

“No!” Andy slammed his fist on the table. “I could lose Katerina and I won’t allow that to happen!” His heart began to beat wildly in his chest with fear. The thought of losing Katerina had him nearly breaking out in a sweat. He couldn’t picture life without her again. He did it once and he just couldn’t do it again. 

For the first time Ashley’s face softened. “Andy, you’re going to lose her if you don’t tell her. For record, you two are great together. You’re great for her and she’s great for you. But if you want to be with her, tell her about Tori. Break it off with Tori. You can’t keep doing this.” 

Ashley’s words hit home as he stared across the table at his friends and bandmates. Andy knew that they were right. He had to break up with Tori and tell Kat. But when? When would be the right time?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Katerina was folding up her laundry in the hotel’s laundry room when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a chest. A smile crossed her lips as she continued to fold up one of her shirts. “You know, I wouldn’t do that. My best friend might get very jealous that you’re putting your hands on me.” she teased. 

“Is that all he is to you?” A husky voice whispered in her ear as two full lips brushed along the spot just underneath it along her neck. “A best friend? 

She closed her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip. The way the lips were kissing along her neck had her breathing heavily. She leaned back against the chest for support while her hands latched onto the arms holding her. “I thought we weren’t going to put labels on what we have, Andy?” Katerina whispered. She clutched the shirt she was holding in her hands as the tingles from the kiss caused her body to break out into goosebumps. 

Andy nuzzled against her neck as he pulled her even tighter against him. His tongue snaked out and traced the shell of her ear. “I know Kitty Kat. I know. However I want to be more than just your best friend. I want to be so much more.” he confessed. He couldn’t believe he was saying this. Yet if there was one person he could be honest about his feelings with, it was Katerina. 

Katerina turned in his arms as she wrapped her own around his neck. She gazed up into his eyes as her fingers slid through his hair. “Andrew Dennis Biersack, never doubt for a second that you’re my everything, ok?” She found herself once again lost in his eyes. “You’re more than a best friend to me. But this is so…new. For the both of us.” She stood on her tiptoes and laid soft kisses along the ink that was exposed on his neck. “The last thing I want to do is rush this and screw it all up. Not with you. I just can’t screw this up with you.”

Once again the guys’ advice filled his head as Andy looked down at her. He knew he had to tell Katerina about Tori. But now was not the time. Not when he was holding her and they both were so vulnerable. “You’re not going to screw anything up, Kitty Kat. I swear.” If anything Andy knew that he’d be the one to screw it up. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t lose her. Not again. 

“You seem so sure of yourself.” Katerina rested her head against his chest. She had to laugh at his purely confident tone. 

“Of course I am. I know you and I know that you’re perfect.” Andy kissed the top of her head. “We’ll take this slow. One day at a time. I just know that I want to be more than your best friend.” He rubbed her back up and down.

“You are. You’re so much more than that.” she promised him. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He gave her his full smile as he bent his head and took her lips in a sensual kiss. At the mere touch of her lips, he moaned when he pressed his body against hers. “You make me happy baby.” He captured her lower lip, suckling on it. “We have a few hours before we have to get on the bus. Want to go sightseeing with me?”

Arching an eyebrow, Katerina laughed softly against his lips. “Are we supposed to?”

There was a devilish twinkle in his eye. “No.” 

Burying her head in his chest, she burst out laughing. “You’re a bad influence on me Mr. Biersack.” She pushed at his chest. 

“Come on. Let’s go bring your clothes upstairs and then we’ll go out for a bit. I’ll show you what a bad influence I can be on you.” Andy playfully slapped her ass. He then grabbed her laundry basket. “We have a few hours and I’m going to make sure you see as much of the city as we can.” 

“If we get in trouble it’s your fault!” Katerina laughed. 

“It usually is.” Andy snickered as he kissed her neck before they walked out of the room. “I can’t count how many times we used to get into trouble and it’d be my fault.” He wrapped his arm around her waist while he balanced the laundry basket under one arm. 

“I remember getting grounded because of you!” Katerina growled playfully. She leaned against him and rested her head upon his chest. 

“Think of it this way, Kitty Kat.” Andy smirked. “You’re a big girl now so no one can ground you. The worst thing you can get is spanked.” He wiggled his eyebrows. When her jaw dropped open he burst out laughing. He laughed even harder when her tiny fist came up and lightly hit his arm. “Hey! You are going to kiss that better!” 

“Maybe!” Katerina mock glared at him. She was trying not to laugh herself. The thought of Andy spanking her had her body responding and she bit her lower lip. Damn this man and his words. Now she was getting wet and she would most likely need new panties before they went out. Sighing she reached in the basket and pulled out a pair of black lace panties. 

“What are those for?” Andy smirked as his eyes devoured the panties. He had to admit if he saw those in there he might have stolen those for himself for later. He wondered what those would have felt like as he rubbed them against his cock when he jerked off. 

“I’m going to need to change into them before we go. Thanks to someone and his talk of spanking.” Katerina drawled. 

Suddenly Andy’s mouth went dry as they entered the elevator that opened up. He dropped the basket and pinned her against the elevator wall. “You know maybe we’ll be a little late going out. I think I need to take care of that problem personally.” he whispered huskily before he captured her lips. 

Moaning against his mouth, Katerina kissed him back passionately. “You think you should?” she teased. Her hand slid down and came up under his t-shirt to brush along his bare skin. Her finger traced his navel as she teased his lip ring with her tongue. Hearing him moan, she kept up her teasing. 

The elevator doors opened and Andy quickly grabbed the basket. He yanked her out and Katerina giggled. “Fuck yea!” He led her down the hallway to their room. He pulled out the hotel key card and opened the door. Andy smirked as he pulled her inside. “I think this may require a few hours.” The door slammed loudly. 

  
~ ~ ~

  
Two hours later Andy and Katerina were walking along the streets of DC. They managed to sneak out of the hotel after their afternoon quickie. They were due back on the bus in two hours. However after a quick lunch they went sightseeing around the city. They stopped in front of the White House so they could take pictures. They also headed to the Vietnam Veterans Memorial and looked over all the names chiseled into it. It was a sobering thing for both of them to see all the men that sacrificed their lives for their country. From there they headed to the Lincoln Memorial and spent some time there before heading to the National Mall. 

It was a great day for them. Despite being just the two of them, Andy did get recognized by some fans. Katerina didn’t mind at all and found it rather adorable. She waited patiently as he signed autographs and took pictures with his fans. She even took some pictures while he and the fans posed. She knew how much it meant to him to interact with his supporters. Once Andy was done and said goodbye he walked back over to her. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Why?” Katerina asked. “I thought it was very sweet. You are amazing with your fans.” She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him. “You know I’ll wait for you to do whatever you need to. Your fans are important.” 

He pulled her against him and gave her a soft kiss. “Thank you for understanding. T-“ Andy suddenly stopped himself. He was going to use Tori’s name and then froze. 

“Andy, what’s wrong?” Katerina looked up at him. 

He gave her a half smile. “Nothing. I was just going to say one of my ex girlfriends wasn’t so understanding when it came to the fans. She thought if she was out with me that we were on her time and then fans were intruding.” he sighed. 

Katerina’s eyes narrowed. “What a bitch!” She swore. “I mean I can understand if we’re in the middle of eating. We can just tell the fans that we’ll get to them after we finish. But in times like this, it’s not a problem. At all. Your fans are what make the band what and who they are in terms of success.” 

Cupping her face, Andy gave her another chaste kiss. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he whispered. He asked himself how he got so lucky to be reunited with this woman. She was everything he had been searching for his whole life and it turned out she was there all along. 

Shrugging, Katerina found herself blushing. “Andy, I’m really not. I just know how things work. It only takes a few minutes out of your day to make them smile and happy. That’s not too much to ask.” 

Before Andy could answer his phone rang and he scrambled to get it out of his back pocket. Looking at the screen he paled. “Shit! It’s Jon! I think we’re in trouble.” he laughed. 

“Screw you! You’re in trouble. Don’t you drag me into this!” Katerina laughed. 

Andy coughed and cleared his throat before he answered his phone. “This is Andy Biersack answering.” He used a deep professional tone even though he knew who it was. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Jon’s voice came through loud and clear. 

Katerina burst out giggling and Andy covered her mouth with his hand before mock glaring at her. “Hey Jon! I’m….um…where the hell are we Kitty Kat?” he joked. He snickered as she pushed at his chest. He knew that he was going to get in big trouble for this. 

“ANDY!” Jon yelled.

“Calm your tits Jon, jeeze!” Andy tried not to laugh but was failing miserably. “Kitty Kat and I just went sightseeing. We’re not lost. I swear. She dragged me out.” When he saw her jaw drop and her eyes widen, he laughed nervously. “What I meant to say is I dragged her out.” He ran to dodge her fists as she went to playfully sock him. “Hey stop abusing the lead singer!” he yelled to her. 

“I’ll show you abusing the lead singer you ass!” Katerina yelled as she chased after him. 

“You two stop the kinky shit and get back to the hotel so you can board the bus. NOW!” Jon yelled at Andy. “We board in an hour.”

“We’ll take a cab and be there soon. I promise.” Andy was laughing aloud now. He hung up his phone and captured Katerina as she lunged at him. He spun her around in his arms. “I think we’re in trouble.” 

“WE?” She laughed as her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. “I’m not the lead singer of the Black Veil Brides who is missing.” 

“No, you’re just the girlfriend of the lead singer who stole him away.” Andy said without thinking. 

She stared at him, searching his face. “Andy….”

Realizing what he said, Andy looked away. “Shit…. I’m sorry.” 

Grasping his chin gently, Katerina turned his head back so she could look at him. “Is that what you want?” Her voice was soft. “Do you want…us?” Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. The truth was she wanted to belong to him. She always had. But she was afraid of making it real because she was afraid of losing him and losing everything they had. However she knew she couldn’t fear that anymore. She had to put away her fears. Andy was here with her right now. 

Andy slowly nodded and looked in her eyes. “Yes Kitty Kat. I want you as mine. I want you as my girlfriend. To be able to call you mine in public and in front of everyone. I’m so proud of you.” His voice was soft. 

“Yes.” she whispered. “I want to be yours. I have since I could remember.” Katerina pushed his dark hair out of his face. “I’m proud of you too. I want to be your girlfriend. I mean if we’re putting titles on this.” She couldn’t hold back the small smile on her face. 

Before he knew it, Andy was pulling her against him as his lips took hers in a fiery sensual kiss. He put all his feelings into the kiss as he showed her just how much she meant to him. He didn’t care about his surroundings or who was watching him. All he cared about was letting Katerina know how he felt, and how much her answer meant to him. She returned the kiss with equal passion as she pressed against him. 

Little did they know of the photographer in the bushes taking pictures of them. He was snapping away at the kissing couple as he smirked. “Well…hello there. You don’t look like his normal girlfriend. This is going to make a great headline…..”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been re-edited and updated. I hope you all enjoy. I plan on adding to it in the future


End file.
